Les raisons du coeur
by mini miss
Summary: [Coécrit avec Myriam] Mac doit prendre une décision qui changera le cours de sa vie… [spoiler saison 9](On sait qu'avec le titre, ça donne l'impression d'être mielleux et tout, mais lisez avant de juger ;) C'était notre "Working title", on l'a gard
1. Partie 1

**Auteurs:** Myriam & Aurélie

**Email:** **mimijag2000yahoo.ca **& **minimissparkeryahoo.fr**

**Date de création : **Printemps 2004

**Genre : **Romance et léger drame

**Résum : **Mac doit prendre une décision qui changera le cours de sa vie…

**Spoilers: **Saison 9, sauf le final

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ainsi que la série sont la propriété de Bellisarius et Paramount Picture. Nous n'avons pas été payées pour faire cette fic…évidemment…

**Dédicaces :** À Julie, pour avoir si gentiment corrigé la fic pour nous.

**Publique :** PG-13 pour quelques situations sexuelles

**Note de Aurélie :** Bon, là je sais que Mimi va rejeter tout ce qui est cruel dans la fic sur moi, mais je tiens à dire une chose : c'est elle qui m'a initié d'abord!!! Ensuite… Wow, ça fait tout bizarre de me dire que la fic est finie… Plus de Mimi pour me mettre la pression pour que j'écrive, plus de prise de tête sur les négations, plus de Mimi qui change une phrase pour mettre exactement la même chose, et pourtant, je suis triste que ça soit fini. Je suis bonne à faire enfermer, hein? =P

**Note de Myriam : **Je ne relèverais même pas les allusions ci-dessus ! C'est vrai que c'est étrange de se dire qu'on laisse nos personnages maintenant vivre leur vie tout seuls…J'ai été ravie de co-écrire cette fic avec Aurélie…je sais que je lui ai mis la pression car je vais bientôt quitter le monde d'Internet pour de nombreux mois…mais elle est jeune, elle s'en remettra !!! Et dire que tout ça est parti d'une simple idée qui maintenant se résume simplement en quelques phrases dans la fic…Bref, j'ai effectivement laissé le soin à la miss d'être la cruelle à la fin ( mais bon c'est elle qui dit ça ! ) Tout dépend de quel point de vue on se place ! Pour finir, ça a été une belle expérience d'écriture entre cousins de France et du Québec ! Vive nous !

Note pour la lecture : Alors il y a deux fins, une pour ceux qui ne désirent que les fins heureuses (sous « Le cœur ») et l'autre (sous « La raison »)

****

**_-----------_**

****

QG du JAG 

**12h00**

Harm était dans son bureau, en train d'étudier la nouvelle affaire qui venait de leur être confiée, à Mac et à lui, quand celle-ci passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Hey ! L'aborda t-elle avec un sourire. Je vous dérange ?

- Pas du tout, entrez.

- Vous avez commencé à lire l'affaire Rodriguez?

Il releva la tête en brandissant le dossier qu'il avait sous la main.

- C'est ce que je faisais!

- Bien ! J'ai amené ma copie pour qu'on puisse voir ça ensemble.

- Oh, parfait ! Asseyez-vous.

- Merci.

Mac prit place en face de lui et elle entra directement dans le vif du sujet.

- Alors, vous le croyez vous quand il affirme qu'il était sobre? Parce que, de la façon dont son comportement est décrit par les autres officiers de la base, on ne dirait pas. Et je sais de quoi je parle, et…

- Attendez, attendez ! Où avez-vous lu qu'il a dit qu'il était sobre?

Harm tourna fébrilement les pages du dossier pour essayer de trouver ce dont parlait Mac, l'air un peu perdu mais aussi contrarié qu'un détail aussi énorme ait pu lui échapper. Devant son air, Mac éclata de rire.

- Vous êtes sûr que votre vue ne se dégrade pas, pilote ?

- Ah ah, très drôle. Si vous me disiez plutôt sur quelle page ça se trouve ?

- La première.

Voyant qu'il cherchait toujours désespérément le passage des yeux, elle rit de nouveau et tendit la main droite vers les feuilles de Harm pour lui pointer le paragraphe.

Une main droite qui avait quelque chose de changée… Une main droite sertie d'une bague !

Avant que Mac ne réalise les conséquences de son geste, le regard de Harm changea. Il n'était plus du tout préoccupé par cette fameuse déclaration. Et elle, elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir revenir en arrière de quelques secondes. Elle aurait souhaité pouvoir remettre la discussion qui allait suivre indéfiniment. Elle tenta de retirer sa main furtivement, mais Harm ne lui en laissa pas le loisir. Il saisit ses doigts, et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

Elle lui dit simplement et rapidement sans croiser son regard :

- Il m'a demand

Harm, encore sous le coup de ce qu'il venait de découvrir et hypnotisé par le bijou ne réalisa pas tout de suite ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Que… Qui vous a demandé quoi ?

- Clay. Il m'a demandée en mariage.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire en coin, comme si ce qu'elle venait de dire était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

Pour une rare fois, Harm ne savait plus quoi dire. Il réussit quand même à remettre ses idées assez en place pour lui dire lentement :

- Et vous avez répondu quoi ?

Elle jeta un regard sur la bague, avant de le regarder de nouveau, l'air de dire à la fois « D'après vous ? » et « Désolée… »

- Ah, oui, bien sur. Excusez-moi, question stupide.

Comme s'il sortait brusquement d'une rêverie, il lâcha sa main et tenta de reprendre contenance. Il lui fit un sourire qui avait presque l'air sincère.

- Et bien félicitations Mac ! Je suis content pour vous ! Vous savez quoi ? On devrait organiser une fête pour vos fiançailles, ça serait bien, on s'amuserait et tout.

Harm était devenu presque fébrile.

- Euh, non Harm. Clay et moi voulons rester dans la simplicité, on, euh…

- Je comprends, je comprends. C'est vrai que votre dernière fête de fiançailles ne s'est pas déroulée exactement comme prévu… Oh, désolé, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire !

- Ce n'est pas grave, Harm.

Il y eu soudain un silence gêné. Mac regardait le plancher, et Harm fixait le mur, les deux voulant éviter le regard de l'autre. En désespoir de cause, Harm demanda :

- Euh, vous ne voudriez pas un café ?

Elle releva la tête.

- Euh, oui, oui, un café, ça serait bien.

- Bien, je vais aller en chercher.

Et il quitta le bureau le plus rapidement possible.

Mac se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise en poussant un long soupir.

****

****

****

Appartement de Mac 

**Le même jour**

**18h00**

****

Une fois la porte de son appartement refermée, Mac s'adossa un instant contre le bois et ferma les yeux. Au bout de quelques instants, elle laissa échapper un profond soupir, et se dirigea vers son divan. En chemin, elle fit tomber à terre, son attaché-case, sa veste, puis envoya valser ses chaussures à l'autre bout de la pièce.

D'un mouvement lourd, elle se laissa tomber dans son divan et resta les yeux ouverts à contempler son plafond.

Sans cesse, la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Harm lui revenait à l'esprit. Elle n'avait pas prévu de lui apprendre la nouvelle aujourd'hui, et surtout pas de cette façon. Mais maintenant, c'était fait et une partie d'elle s'en sentait soulagée. Quand il était revenu avec les cafés, le silence gêné s'était réinstallé et après avoir banalement conversé sur l'affaire quelques minutes, elle s'était enfuie de son bureau prétextant un rendez-vous téléphonique avec un client.

Elle ressentait pourtant un malaise, un sentiment d'inachevé entre elle et Harm. Cela faisait maintenant presque un an qu'elle s'était finalement résignée à ce qu'il n'y ait rien entre eux, rien d'autre que de l'amitié. Pourtant…

Elle ferma à nouveau les yeux et pensa à Clay. Clay qui n'avait pas eu peur de lui avouer ses sentiments. Clay qui avait persisté et qui finalement l'avait conquise. Clay qui allait bientôt devenir son mari. Elle l'aimait. De ça, elle en était certaine. Elle serait heureuse avec lui même si c'est vrai, elle devait convenir que son mariage ne serait peut être pas orthodoxe du fait de la profession de son futur époux. Mais, et alors…cela n'empêcherait pas qu'il fonctionne. Elle savait pertinemment aussi que, quoi qu'elle fasse, une partie de son cœur appartiendrait toujours à Harmon Rabb Jr. Mais sa décision était la bonne. Elle serait épouse, mère et maîtresse pour Clay. Pour Harm, elle resterait l'amie, la meilleure amie.

Elle poussa à nouveau un profond soupir et entreprit de se lever quand la sonnerie du téléphone retentit. Elle tendit la main vers le combiné et décrocha.

- Mackenzie.

- Bonsoir Sarah.

- Clay ?

- Non Sarah, ce n'est pas ton petit ami.

- Qui êtes vous ?

- Quelqu'un qui te veut du bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Je vais raccrocher. Qui êtes-vous ?

- Tu es bien impatiente, Sarah. Chez nous, les femmes ne se permettent pas de parler comme cela aux hommes.

- Chez vous ?

- Oui, chez nous. Chez toi aussi, Sarah. Mon frère m'a dit que ta grand-mère était Iranienne.

- Votre frère ?

Mac sentit ses genoux commencer à défaillir et fut heureuse d'être assise à ce moment-là. Elle commençait à comprendre qui elle avait au bout du fil.

- Que voulez-vous ?

- Ce que je veux, Sarah ? Mais c'est très simple… Je veux que tu payes pour la mort de mon frère. Je veux ta vie pour racheter sa mort.

- Vous êtes fou ! Sadik méritait de mourir ! C'était un monstre !

- Tais-toi, femme !

- Vous n'avez pas d'ordre à me donner et je n'ai pas peur de vous ! Cria Mac d'une voix tremblante.

- Vraiment ? Alors…à bientôt…Sarah.

Et la communication fut interrompue.

Mac resta un instant en état de choc avant de prendre conscience qu'elle était secouée de frissons. Elle ne pouvait pas rester là. Elle ne pouvait pas rester là seule. Elle renfila ses chaussures, attrapa ses clés de voiture et rassembla le peu de courage qui lui restait pour dévaler ses escaliers et s'engouffrer dans sa voiture. Elle fit rugir le moteur et démarra sur les chapeaux de roues pour s'engager sur le chemin de Union station, le seul endroit où elle savait trouver un peu de réconfort en l'absence de Clay, toujours en mission à l'étranger.

**Appartement de Harm   
18h30 **  
  
Harm était assis sur son lit et tentait tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur le dossier Rodriguez. Mais hélas, tout comme cet après-midi, ses efforts étaient vains.   
Il ne cessait de ressasser la nouvelle que Mac lui avait annoncée et cherchait à comprendre comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Certes, elle avait été très claire au Paraguay sur un éventuel avenir entre eux. Certes, il savait qu'elle voyait Clay. Mais, tout au fond de son cœur, un espoir subsistait pourtant. Il avait toujours cru que Mac serait la femme avec qui il finirait sa vie et il ne pensait pas que sa relation avec Clay soit si avancée. Et surtout, Clay ne correspondait pas du tout aux aspirations familiales de Mac. Mais après tout, qu'en savait-il ? Il ne comprenait plus rien pour peu qu'il y ait un jour compris quelque chose.   
  
Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par des coups à la porte. Il jeta sur le lit le dossier qu'il avait à la main et alla ouvrir. Il fut étonné de trouver Mac sur le pas de sa porte, le regard effrayé. Elle lui sembla soudainement toute petite et fragile.   
  
- Mac ? Tout va bien ?   
  
Elle regarda autour d'elle comme si elle vérifiait que personne ne l'avait suivie et demanda :   
  
- Harm, je peux entrer ?   
  
Surpris par son attitude, Harm la laissa passer avant de refermer la porte derrière elle. Il demanda à nouveau.   
  
- Mac ? Tout va bien ?   
  
Mac qui s'était assise sans attendre son invitation sur un des hauts tabouret du bar, se tourna finalement vers lui.   
  
- Je viens de recevoir un appel...

- Clay ? Demanda difficilement Harm. - Non, non... rien à voir. C'est... Je pense qu'il s'agit du frère de Sadik... Il m'a menacée. - Comment ça ? Demanda Harm en s'avançant vers elle. - Il veut ma vie pour venger celle de son frère...   
  
Mac se mit alors à trembler des pieds à la tête sans pouvoir y faire quoi que se soit. Harm la prit par les mains pour l'attirer à lui et elle se laissa glisser du tabouret pour se réfugier dans ses bras. Il la berça un instant.   
  
- Chut. Vous êtes en sécurité ici, Sarah. Tout va bien aller. Vous avez prévenu Clay ? - Non. Répondit-elle la tête toujours enfouie contre son torse. Il est en mission. Lieu top-secret. - Nous devrions prévenir Kershaw. Il mettra ses hommes sur le coup.   
  
Mac acquiesça de la tête avant d'être prise à nouveau de sanglots.   
  
- Je suis désolée, Harm. Je croyais que tout ça était terminé. Que j'avais enfin réussi à oublier Sadik. Et voilà qu'il vient me hanter à nouveau. - Chut, je suis là. Répéta Harm en resserrant son étreinte. - Je m'en veux de vous embêter avec mes histoires. - Arrêtez, Mac. Vous ne m'embêtez pas. Et les amis sont là pour ça. Conclut-il en déposant son menton sur le haut de la tête de Mac. - Les amis...oui... Murmura Mac en se détachant du corps de Harm et en le regardant enfin dans les yeux.   
  
Ils restèrent un instant perdus dans le regard l'un de l'autre, cherchant quoi dire ou quoi faire, cherchant des réponses aux questions et aux doutes qui les habitaient. Mac fut la première à rompre la connexion et se recula de quelques pas soudain consciente de l'intimité qu'ils venaient de partager. Elle se passa nonchalamment la main dans les cheveux et essuya les quelques larmes qui séchaient sur ses joues.   
  
- Je... Je devrais y aller. - Hors de question. Vous n'allez nulle part, Mac. En tout cas, pas sans moi. - Harm... - Asseyez-vous ! Ordonna-t-il. Et relaxez-vous. Je vais appeler Kershaw. Ensuite, nous aviserons. Il serait peut-être préférable que vous passiez la nuit ici. - J'ai peut-être réagi trop vivement, Harm. Il voulait juste me faire peur. - Il a réussi, non ? Je vous laisserai partir quand je serai sûr que tout est Ok.   
  
Mac n'insista pas et obéit docilement aux ordres de Harm ce qui étonna ce dernier. Le fait qu'elle ne cherche par à arguer contre lui lui fit réaliser qu'elle devait être vraiment effrayée. Mac, de son côté, n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver seule. Elle l'observa du coin de l'œil tandis qu'il conversait au téléphone avec Kershaw. Elle laissa courir lentement son regard sur son corps et s'arrêta finalement sur son visage où elle vit une ride lui barrer le front. La même ride qui apparaissait toujours quand il se faisait du souci pour quelqu'un. Il raccrocha enfin et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. 

- Alors ? Demanda-t-elle presque timidement.

- Il veut vous mettre en sécurité dans un hôtel. Une cache de la CIA. Il pense que c'est préférable en attendant que votre appartement soit inspecté et que de vous garder ici est trop dangereux.

- Très bien. Répondit-elle en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

- Tout va bien aller, Mac. Dit Harm en lui passant la main dans le dos.

- Oui… Je sais. De toute façon, ai-je vraiment le choix ?

Harm la regarda en pinçant les lèvres et ajouta :

- Il va aussi tenter de prévenir Webb. Juste pour qu'il soit également sur ses gardes. Il dit qu'il pourrait s'en prendre aussi aux personnes qui vous sont intimes.

- Et vous ?

- Moi ? Je ne risque rien. Que voulez-vous qu'il me fasse ?

- Et bien… On est quand même proches tous les deux. Non ?

- Kershaw ne parlait pas de cette intimité là, Mac. Répondit Harm en se levant brusquement et en mettant ainsi une certaine distance entre eux.

Mac le regarda gênée et Harm enchaîna.

- Je vais vous conduire chez vous pour que vous puissiez prendre quelques vêtements. Kershaw nous envoie des hommes pour nous escorter. Puis je vous accompagnerai à l'hôtel.

Mac acquiesça en silence et ils attendirent sans échanger un seul mot de plus, que les hommes de la CIA arrivent.

Hôtel Travelodge 

**20h00**

Mac et Harm attendaient dans le hall de l'hôtel que Kershaw, qui s'était déplacé en personne, finisse de remplir les formalités. Il les avait déjà informés que, grâce au système d'écoute qu'ils avaient mis chez Mac sur les conseils de Webb ( à ce sujet, elle prit note de se rappeler de faire savoir à ce dernier ce qu'elle en pensait mais maintenant, elle était trop fatiguée pour se plaindre à Kershaw ), ils avaient une piste et travaillaient dessus. Avec un peu de chance, ils auront mis la main sur Sadik frère avant le lendemain.

- Nous posterons par précaution un homme à la porte de la chambre. Une équipe surveille également les alentours de l'hôtel.

- Merci.

- Chambre 302. Vous êtes notre invitée. Dit-il en lui tendant sa clé.

Mais Harm fut le plus rapide et l'intercepta.

- Merci. Je vais l'accompagner jusque là-haut.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, Harm.

- J'y tiens, pour ma propre tranquillité d'esprit.

Mac soupira et Kershaw les laissa continuer de discuter ce point tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les ascenseurs.

Chambre 302 

Harm ouvrit la porte et après s'être assuré que l'homme de la CIA avait bien pris sa place dans le couloir, la referma. Mac laissa tomber son sac près du lit et se jeta sur ce dernier en soupirant.

- Quand les choses se calmeront-elles ? Déclara-t-elle d'une voix fatiguée.

- Ça ne sera certainement pas le cas en épousant un espion, Mac.

A peine les mots avaient-ils franchi sa bouche que Harm les regrettait déjà. Mac releva la tête vers lui. Elle la secoua, attrapa son sac et s'engouffra dans la salle de bain.

- Je vais me doucher. Dit-elle sans lui jeter un regard.

Et elle claqua la porte derrière elle, laissant un Harm tout penaud au milieu de la pièce. Il se gronda pour sa réaction juvénile et tandis qu'il entendait le jet d'eau de la douche, il entreprit de faire le tour de la pièce afin de divertir son esprit de l'eau qu'il imaginait en train de tomber en cascade sur les courbes parfaites de Sarah Mackenzie. De sa poitrine généreuse jusqu'à son ventre plat; dans le creux de ses reins pour finalement glisser le long de ses jambes galbées.

Bien que se ne soit pas le grand luxe, la chambre était somme toute accueillante avec son grand lit, le petit coin salon meublé d'un divan, d'une table basse et d'une TV, et une grande penderie. Il alla jusqu'à la fenêtre pour vérifier que tout était en place aux alentours et y attendit que Mac en termine avec sa douche. Il avait d'ores et déjà décidé de passer la nuit ici. Rentrer chez lui lui semblait impossible. Il ne pourrait pas trouver le sommeil la sachant en danger, même si la CIA veillait visiblement déjà bien sur elle sur les bons conseils de son fiancé. Cette dernière pensée amena un goût amer dans la bouche de Harm et il jeta de dépit sur une chaise avoisinante, la clé de la chambre qu'il tenait encore.

La sonnerie du téléphone interrompit ses sombres pensées et il s'approcha de la table de nuit pour décrocher. « Des nouvelles de Kershaw peut-être » pensa-t-il. Il attrapait le combiné au moment où Mac émergea de la salle de bain, les cheveux humides, vêtue d'une de ses fameuses nuisettes qui lui faisaient tant d'effet : ivoire en satin, les deux bretelles retenues par sa nuque, un décolleté dévoilant juste assez de peau pour permettre à Harm d'imaginer le reste. Les longues jambes de Mac étaient mises en valeur par le fait que le vêtement lui tombait à mi-cuisse Sans prêter attention au regard de Harm posé sur elle, elle attrapa un magazine et alla s'installer sur le divan. Il ravala difficilement sa salive et prit alors conscience, qu'à l'autre bout du fil, quelqu'un tentait vainement d'attirer son attention. « Allô ? Allô ? » finit-il par percevoir.   
  
- Allô ? S'entendit finalement répondre Harm, les yeux toujours posés sur Mac.

- Rabb ? - Ne quittez pas. Mac, c'est pour vous. Votre fiancé.   
  
Mac se leva pour prendre l'appareil. Elle en voulait toujours à Harm pour sa remarque de tout à l'heure mais elle lui décocha son plus beau sourire avant de s'exclamer :   
  
- Clay !   
  
Mal à l'aise de devoir assister à la conversation, Harm se replia dans la salle de bain mais il pouvait quand même entendre à travers la porte, des bribes de ce que les deux fiancés se disaient, ou tout du moins, les réponses de Mac.   
  
- Oui...ce soir quand je suis rentrée du Jag. Il était très menaçant...J'ai eu peur, je ne savais pas quoi faire... - (...) - Tu n'étais pas là, qui voulais-tu que j'aille voir ? - (...) - Il m'a accompagnée jusqu'ici. Kershaw était avec nous. - (...) - Ne commence pas, Clay. Et si tu avais été là pour moi... - (...) - Je sais, excuse-moi. Je suis fatiguée. - (...) - Promis. Moi aussi. Bye. Sois prudent.   
  
Mac raccrocha et s'assit sur le lit. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Clay se montrait jaloux de Harm mais que voulait-il qu'elle fasse ? Harm était son ami, elle avait eu besoin de lui et il était là pour elle. Elle commença à défaire le lit pour s'y coucher et réalisa soudain que Harm n'était toujours pas ressorti de la salle de bain.   
  
- Harm ? Appela-t-elle.   
  
La porte se rouvrit sur lui et Mac n'arriva pas à capter la nature exacte des émotions qui jouaient sur son visage.   
  
- La voie est libre ? Demanda-t-il. - Vous n'étiez pas obligé de vous sauver ! - Je pensais que vous souhaiteriez un peu d'intimité.   
  
Mac roula des yeux et Harm continua.   
  
- Comment va-t-il ? - Bien. Il se fait du souci. - C'est normal, non ? Quand la femme que l'on aime est en danger... - Je suppose. Je vais me coucher. Merci pour tout, Harm. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous maintenant. - Je pensais plutôt à aller jusqu'au divan. - Harm... Je ne risque plus rien. Et franchement, vous avez vu sa taille ? Vous pensez que ça va être confortable ? - Ça ira très bien.   
  
Mac leva les bras en l'air avant de les laisser retomber en signe de reddition et se glissa sous les draps. Elle se roula en boule sur le côté et observa Harm qui se déshabillait dans le coin salon. Seule la lumière de la salle de bain restée allumée éclairait la chambre ce qui donnait à la pièce une ambiance particulière. En tee-shirt et boxers, sentant le regard de Mac sur lui, Harm se retourna vers elle.   
  
- Désolé. Lui dit-il. Je n'ai pas prévu de pyjamas de cérémonie. - Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose ? - Non, mais... Vous avez sorti le grand jeu. Plaisanta-t-il en la désignant de la tête. - Harm, je n'avais pas prévu que vous passiez la nuit ici ! - Pas que je m'en plaigne remarquez... - Harm ! Stop ! Ordonna Mac en rigolant.   
  
Harm lui sourit. Il venait de parvenir à lui décrocher son premier sourire de la soirée et en était satisfait. 

- Et si vous voulez savoir, je ne l'ai pas acheté pour vous ! Ajouta Mac avec le sourire du vainqueur.

Mais son sourire se fana très vite lorsque Harm perdit le sien à la raison implicite de l'achat de cette nuisette.  
  
- Évidemment... Ok, j'arrête. Bonne nuit, Mac. Dit-il en allant éteindre la lumière.

- Bonne nuit, Harm. Répondit-elle en se tournant pour lui faire dos.   
  
Elle l'entendit encore quelques instants tourner et virer pour trouver une position confortable puis, très vite, le sommeil eut raison d'elle. Harm quant à lui resta un instant éveillé et repensa aux bribes de conversations qu'il avait entendues. C'était bizarre de penser à Mac et Webb comme un couple... Ils étaient si... différents. « Mais peut-être pas autant que je l'imagine après tout.» Puis il laissa son esprit vagabonder vers la jolie Marine en nuisette allongée à quelques mètres de lui et il soupira lourdement en pensant : « Quel Gâchis ! » Concentré sur la forme de Mac qu'il devinait dans le noir, il plongea finalement dans un sommeil agité, bercé par sa respiration régulière.   
  
**  
Chambre 302** **  
Dans la nuit...**   
  
Un bruit sourd suivi de jurons résonnèrent dans la pièce. Mac se retrouva instantanément en position assise et tendit la main vers son arme qui était sur la table de nuit. Le mode Devil Dog Marines en alerte maximale.   
  
- Qui est là ? Demanda-t-elle encore partiellement endormie. - Ce n'est rien, Mac. Désolé. Je suis tombé du divan. Grogna Harm en se relevant et en se frottant le bas du dos. - Tout va bien ? Demanda une voix depuis le couloir. - Oui, oui...je me suis juste cogné. Répondit Harm à l'homme de la CIA.   
  
Mac alluma la lumière et s'appuya contre le montant du lit. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et observa Harm qui tentait de " réinstaller " son lit avec un petit sourire moqueur.   
  
- Je vous l'avais bien dit... Commença Mac. - Sans commentaire, s'il vous plait, Mac. J'ai simplement trop bougé. - Vous devriez rentrer chez vous, vous dormiriez mieux. Je vous rappelle que nous devons interroger un témoin pour l'affaire Parkins à la première heure demain. Et de toute façon, vous devez rentrer vous changer alors... - Détrompez vous, Mac. J'ai eu un bon exemple. J'ai mon paquetage dans la voiture.   
  
A cette déclaration, Mac resta sans voix. Elle se recoucha et ajouta :   
  
- Comme vous voulez, Harm. Mais vous feriez mieux de venir me rejoindre. Il y a assez de place pour deux et je m'en voudrais de devoir vous emmener à l'hôpital parce que vous vous êtes cassé le dos...   
  
Harm pesa un instant le pour et le contre de la situation : d'un côté un divan trop petit et très dur. De l'autre, un lit confortable livré avec un joli Marine peu vêtu... Quel dilemme. Il se résigna donc à aller s'allonger à ses côtés. Il attrapa l'oreiller de sur le divan et s'installa sur le lit en prenant garde de bien se serrer sur le côté gauche. Il ne voulait surtout pas entrer en contact avec son corps car il ne savait pas de quoi il serait capable, surtout avec elle dans cette tenue. Une fois qu'il eut trouvé une position adéquate, il dit :   
  
- Bonne nuit, Mac. - Bonne nuit, Harm.   
  
Et elle éteignit la lumière. Harm resta un moment à contempler le plafond en essayant de faire abstraction de la chaleur qui émanait de son corps si proche et du fait que ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas partagé le lit d'une femme. La dernière fois, c'était au Paraguay, avec Mac… Et il préférait oublier tout ça. Il se tourna finalement vers la fenêtre où les lumières extérieures eurent sur lui l'effet du meilleur des somnifères. **  
Chambre 302** **  
Le lendemain matin...**

Harm fut réveillé par une douce chaleur contre lui. Il ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre, se demandant d'abord où il se trouvait. Et il se rappela les évènements de la veille, depuis l'annonce des fiançailles de Mac jusqu'à son invitation à partager « platoniquement » son lit. Il réalisa alors que la source de cette chaleur contre lui n'était autre que Mac, blottie confortablement contre son torse. Il baissa légèrement la tête pour la regarder mais il ne put apercevoir qu'une masse de cheveux en bataille. Il se sourit à lui-même et osa à peine respirer de peur de troubler son sommeil. Ce sentiment de bien-être qu'il ressentait, il était prêt à s'y habituer et à faire d'un tel réveil, une habitude quotidienne. Mais, hélas pour lui, une nouvelle fois son timing était à la traîne : Mac était à nouveau engagée auprès d'un autre homme. Le cours de ses pensées fut interrompu par Mac qui bougea légèrement contre lui. Harm cessa carrément de respirer quand il sentit la jambe de Mac se mettre en travers des siennes et crut mourir quand sa main, qui était passée il ne savait comment sous son tee-shirt, commença à tracer des cercles langoureux sur son torse. Harm déglutit difficilement en tentant de contrôler une certaine partie de son anatomie tandis que Mac continuait son assaut. Il devait absolument l'arrêter car il se doutait bien, à son plus grand désarroi, qu'elle le prenait pour un autre.

- Mac ? Murmura avec difficulté Harm.

- Hummmm ? Répondit Mac encore entre le sommeil et le réveil.

- Mac ? Répéta un peu plus fort Harm.

Elle avait maintenant complètement roulé sur lui et ses mains descendaient dangereusement vers son ventre afin d'explorer d'autres contrées. La chaleur provoquée par ce geste eut pour effet de sortir complètement Harm de sa torpeur.

- Mac, malgré tout le plaisir que j'éprouve à vous avoir dans cette position, je pense qu'il serait préférable que vous arrêtiez ou bien les choses vont complètement m'échapper.

- Ohhh Harm…Harm ?…Harm !!!!!!!!!! Cria Mac horrifiée.

Instantanément, Mac réalisa que le torse et le ventre qu'elle caressait n'étaient pas ceux de Clay, et que le corps de l'homme qu'elle recouvrait du sien presque nu n'était définitivement pas celui de son fiancé. Comme si elle venait de se brûler, Mac sauta hors du lit et se réfugia comme une enfant prise en faute contre le mur opposé de la chambre en ramenant machinalement les bras sur sa poitrine en signe de protection.

Un lourd silence s'installa entre les deux avocats. Mac cherchait une explication à donner et Harm tentait de reprendre le contrôle de son corps et de ses émotions. Ce fut finalement Mac qui parla la première.

- Harm, je…je suis désolée.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Mac. C'est compréhensible après tout. Votre fiancé vous manque, vous dormiez, et…

- …et je me suis égarée… Je croyais que j'étais avec Clay.

- Voilà.

- Tout à fait.

- Pas d'ambiguïté.

- On est d'accord alors ? Pas de malentendu ?

- Aucun.

Ils restèrent encore un moment à se regarder avant que Harm ne rajoute.

- Mais à l'avenir, Marine, laissez votre lingerie à la maison. Tenta de plaisanter Harm.

- Promis.

- Deal. Vous commencez à la salle de bain ou j'y vais.

- J'y suis. Répondit Mac en même temps qu'elle refermait la porte derrière elle.

Mac disparue, Harm se laissa retomber sur les oreillers avec un long soupir et s'autorisa enfin à décontracter tout son corps. Une chose était sûre : dorénavant quand il se réveillerait tous les matins, il aurait en tête l'image de Sarah Mackenzie tout contre lui et les sensations que cela lui avait procuré bien ancrées au fond de lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une Mac en uniforme réapparut dans la chambre. Harm n'était plus là mais il avait laissé une note indiquant qu'il était descendu chercher son sac. Elle en profita pour rassembler ses affaires quand le téléphone sonna.

Harm revint tandis qu'elle raccrochait.

- Qui était-ce ? Demanda-t-il en déposant son sac sur le lit défait.

- Kershaw. Tout est terminé. Grâce aux écoutes chez moi, ils ont pu remonter jusqu'à lui.

- Vous pouvez remercier Webb sur ce coup-là. Mais je suis sûr que vous savez déjà comment de toute façon. Déclara-t-il mi-triste, mi-sarcastique.

Mac rougit au sous-entendu de Harm mais préféra ne pas répondre et Harm enchaîna.

- Je vais me changer. Ensuite nous pourrons aller interroger ce témoin pour l'affaire Parkins. On n'aura qu'à s'arrêter en route prendre un petit-dej.

- Ok. Je vais commencer à relire mes notes.

Harm acquiesça de la tête avant de s'engouffrer dans la salle de bain. Mac attrapa sa serviette et après avoir renversé son contenu sur le lit, force était de constater que le dossier en question était manquant.

- Et flûte ! Pesta-t-elle. J'étais pourtant certaine que je l'avais pris avant d'aller… Et merde !

Mac venait de se rappeler où elle avait du oublier ce satané dossier et ça ne l'enchantait pas de devoir expliquer à Harm où il faudrait aller le chercher.

Quand il sortit enfin de la salle de bain, il remarqua tout de suite l'air penaud de Mac.

- Un problème ?

- Et bien…le dossier Perkins, je ne l'ai pas, je l'ai oublié.

- Ce n'est pas grave, il est encore tôt. On va passer chez vous le chercher.

- Il n'est pas chez moi.

- Très bien, je vois. Et bien, on passera chez Webb alors.

- Il n'est pas là non plus.

- Au bureau ?

- Non.

Harm la regarda presque avec inquiétude devant la mine qu'elle arborait.

- Mais où diable, l'avez-vous laissé, Marine ?!?

- A la maison. Répondit-elle d'une voix presque inaudible.

- A la maison ? Répéta Harm.

- Oui, à la maison que Clay et moi avons achetée. Dit-elle très rapidement d'une petite voix en baissant la tête.

Harm resta un instant interdit se demandant s'il avait bien compris ce qu'elle venait de dire. Quand elle releva la tête vers lui pour croiser son regard, il comprit qu'il avait parfaitement entendu.

- Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas que vous l'appreniez comme ça.

- Il faut croire que j'apprends les choses vous concernant de façon accidentelle. Je croyais que j'étais votre ami.

- Mais vous l'êtes, Harm !

- Alors pourquoi vous ne me dites rien ? Je veux dire, enfin Mac ! Des fiançailles, une maison ! C'est le genre de choses que l'on dit à ses amis, parce que l'on est content, pas que l'on cache comme s'il s'agissait d'une maladie honteuse ! S'emporta Harm.

- Je sais…Je suis désolée. Quoi qu'il en soit, le dossier est là-bas. On devrait y aller avant d'être en retard.

- Je vous attends dans la voiture. J'espère au moins que vous m'annoncerez la naissance de votre premier enfant avant sa majorité. Ironisa un Harm blessé avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

Mac resta immobile quelques instants se repassant les paroles qu'il venait de lui lancer. Il avait raison. Il était son ami et elle ne s'était pas comportée de façon correcte envers lui. Mais tout devenait tellement plus difficile avec Harm quand il s'agissait de sa vie privée, ou plutôt, quand ses sentiments amoureux étaient en jeu.

Elle se leva péniblement du lit, attrapa son sac, et entreprit de le rejoindre dans la voiture.

Après que Mac soit montée dans la voiture, ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux, sans bouger. Après un moment, Harm tourna la tête vers Mac, avec l'air de quelqu'un qui attend visiblement quelque chose, et qui commence à s'impatienter. Mac le regardait également, une expression d'incompréhension sur le visage.

- Quoi? Pourquoi ne démarrez-vous pas Harm?

- Je voudrais bien, mais ça serait assez pratique pour moi si vous me disiez vers quel quartier je dois me diriger, histoire de ne pas faire des kilomètres pour rien.

- Oh, oui quelle idiote. C'est à Alexandria.

Harm lui jeta un regard incrédule.

- Alexandria ? La banlieue ?

- Oui. Oui… Clay et moi avons décidé de nous y installer, c'est plus…

- Mort? Fit Harm avec sarcasme.

- Tranquille.

Elle ne se laisserai pas déstabiliser par Harm, il en était hors de question.

Il la fixa encore un instant avant de détourner la tête et de tourner la clé de contact. L'auto se mit en marche et ils commencèrent à se diriger vers le dit quartier.

Ils restèrent encore silencieux quelques secondes avant que Harm, n'y tenant plus, relance le sujet.

- C'est marrant. Non mais parce que je ne vois pas du tout Webb dans la grande maison uni familiale, dans un petit quartier bien tranquille. J'aurais cru qu'il vous aurait plutôt installée dans un appartement spacieux d'un quartier huppé, et…

- C'est moi qui ai proposé le quartier à Clay.

Sur ce, elle coupa court aux insinuations monétaires de Harm.

- Et il a accepté?

- Oui. Il m'aime.

Ce fut comme si Harm avait reçu un coup de pied dans le ventre. Sa respiration s'arrêta net pour une seconde. Aussitôt qu'elle l'eut dit, Mac regretta ses paroles, ou plutôt le ton qu'elle avait pris pour les dire. « Mais je ne devrais pas,» pensa-t-elle. C'était la vérité et il n'y avait aucune raison pour ne pas la dire. Son fiancé l'aimait, elle ne devrait pas se repentir de le clamer haut et fort, il n'y avait rien de mal à ça.

Harm encaissa le choc, et avec une normalité apparente essaya de jouer à l'ami.

- Tant mieux alors. Je veux dire, que vous puissiez vivre là où vous en avez envie. C'est bien.

- Oui… Et puis vous verrez c'est très joli!

- Je n'en doute pas si c'est vous qui l'avez choisi…

- Moui. Murmura t'elle. Enfin, Clay était avec moi aussi.

- Oui bien sûr.

- Je vous ferai visiter si vous voulez.

- Non, une autre fois, là on est pressés.

- C'est vrai…

Harm n'avait pas du tout envie de visiter cette maison. Mais alors là pas du tout. Entrer dans le bonheur de Mac alors qu'il n'en était pas le responsable lui était une idée tout a fait insoutenable pour l'instant. Pourtant il faudrait bien un jour ou l'autre qu'il entre dans cette maison…

Il y eut de nouveau un silence où chacun cherchait quoi dire pour relancer la conversation. Avant qu'ils n'aient pu trouver, ils étaient arrivés dans le quartier.

- Blackbird Street. À droite.

Et il suivit ses indications jusque devant la maison.

- C'est celle-là, là. Avec le toit vert.

- Il y a au moins quatre maisons avec des toits verts Mac… Celle sans fleurs dans le parterre, j'imagine ?

- Euh, oui oui, c'est ça.

Elle jeta un regard au parterre vide et désolant.

- C'est parce qu'on n'a pas encore emménag

- Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous, le Colonel Sarah Mackenzie des Marines des États-Unis, vous, vous allez jardiner?

Elle prit un faux air scandalisé.

- Oui pourquoi pas? Vous ne m'en croyez pas capable Capitaine?

Un air de défi brillait dans ses yeux. Harm adorait la voir comme ça.

- Non, non, jamais, Madame!

Elle éclata de rire. À ce moment précis, on aurait dit que tout était comme avant ce matin d'il y a deux jours, quand elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle allait se marier. Mais Harm revint vite sur terre lorsqu'elle ajouta :

- Et puis, il faut bien que je fasse quelques changements, je commence une nouvelle vie après tout! Et planter des fleurs sera la première étape!

Elle le dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie et de la bonne humeur, mais ceci rappela à Harm qu'elle allait épouser un homme… un homme qui n'était pas lui. Un homme qui de surcroît était Webb!

Mais Mac ne remarqua pas le changement dans le regard de Harm et sorti de la voiture pour aller chercher son dossier.

N° 310 Blackbird Street 

**Quelques minutes plus tard…**

Dans la voiture, Harm commençait à s'impatienter se demandant ce que Mac pouvait bien fabriquer. A bout de patience, il décida d'aller voir par lui même ce qui se tramait. Il remonta d'un pas décidé l'allée en pierre et ouvrit prudemment la porte d'entrée.

- Mac ? Appela-t-il.

N'obtenant pas de réponse, il entreprit de faire le tour du propriétaire. En se promenant de pièce en pièce, il constata qu'il n'y avait encore aucun meuble dans la maison. Bien qu'il n'y ait aucune raison valable à cela, il s'en réjouit, parce qu'il eut la pensée insensée que tant qu'il n'y avait pas de meubles, ceci n'était pas définitif.

Elle n'était ni dans la cuisine, ni dans la salle à manger, pas plus que dans le salon. Il dut donc se résoudre à monter à l'étage, là où se situait les chambres… S'il y avait un endroit au monde où il n'avait pas du tout envie d'aller, c'était bien dans la future chambre conjugale de Mr et Mme Webb.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la première chambre à droite ; visiblement pas celle là, elle était trop petite et surtout, peinte en rose délavé. « J'espère que la prochaine chose qu'elle va m'annoncer ne sera pas qu'elle est enceinte d'une fille… » pensa t-il ironiquement avant de continuer son chemin.

Il la trouva finalement au milieu d'une pièce plus grande, deux murs peints en vert forêt, les deux autres en blanc; cette fois, la peinture était fraîche. Mac était debout, le regard pensif dirigé vers la fenêtre. Elle ne se rendit compte que Harm était dans l'embrasure de la porte que lorsqu'il répéta :

- Mac…?

Elle sembla soudain se réveiller et se tourna lentement vers lui.

- Harm. Désolée, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, je vous ai oubli

- J'ai vu ça.

Ses joues prirent une teinte rosée. Il mit nonchalamment ses mains dans ses poches et lui sourit.

- Jolie maison, vous aviez raison. Admit-il.

- Merci. On a pas encore fini de tout repeindre.

- J'ai vu ça aussi. Charmant le rose de la chambre d'amis.

Elle rit légèrement.

- Oui très!

- Étrange… Je pensais que compte tenu de la situation de Webb, vous auriez fait faire les travaux. J'imagine difficilement Webb avec un pinceau à la main !

Mac lui jeta un regard noir.

- On veut construire quelque chose ensemble. C'est un bon moyen de commencer.

A la réflexion de Mac, Harm se raidit. Elle venait de lui répondre, ce qu'il ne voulait surtout pas entendre. L'entendre parler d'avenir avec Webb était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait. Un lourd silence s'installa et pour le briser, Harm tenta un brin d'humour.

- Vous savez, Mac, j'adore bricoler !

Mac croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et leva vers lui un regard interrogateur. Harm enchaîna en bafouillant un peu :

- Enfin…euh…je veux dire, j'aurais pu vous aider.

Harm la regarda tout penaud en tentant de lui faire avaler ce qu'il venait de dire, bien qu'il n'en pensait pas un traître mot. Mac, dubitative, décrocha son regard du sien et s'agenouilla pour rassembler les documents dont elle avait besoin et qui étaient étalés sur le sol, de façon à s'extirper de l'atmosphère particulière qui avait subitement envahi la pièce.

Harm notant que sa partenaire n'avait pas totalement cru son mensonge, profita de l'opportunité pour lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Mac ? Tout va bien ? Vous m'aviez l'air un peu pensive quand je suis entré.

- Oui…

- Et ? Insista Harm.

- Et quoi ? Répondit-elle en voulant éviter d'avoir à révéler le fond de sa pensée.

- À quoi pensiez-vous ? A l'affaire ? Demanda-t-il innocemment.

Elle croisa à nouveau son regard et prit conscience qu'elle devait peut-être la vérité à son meilleur ami.

- Ce n'est rien… Je… Je pensais juste à la vie que je m'apprête à vivre ici… Avec Clay.

- Je vois…

Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de poursuivre :

- Je ne sais pas… C'est juste que…

- Que vous n'êtes pas sûre que c'est ce que vous voulez vraiment ?

Elle ajouta précipitamment :

- Non, non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que… Ça va être un grand changement pour nous.

- Nous qui ?

Elle hésita un moment avant de lui répondre presque timidement :

- Nous trois ?

Les deux avocats restèrent un instant à se dévisager et Harm sentant une brèche dans laquelle se faufiler insista :

- La maison dans une banlieue tranquille, le mari, le chien, les charmants voisins… La vie rêvée de toute américaine, c'est vraiment ce que vous voulez ?

- Oui.

- Avec Webb… ?

- …

Harm n'ajouta rien et franchit simplement, sûr de lui, les quelques pas qui les séparaient et sans hésitation se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser. Mac, surprise, resta immobile et se contenta de fermer les yeux au doux contact de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Harm éloigna son visage du sien et la perte de chaleur fit ouvrir les yeux à Mac. Voyant le consentement dans ses yeux, il reprit possession de ses lèvres.

Cette fois-ci, Mac réagit en passant les bras autour de son cou et le baiser prit vie de lui-même. Ils étaient accrochés l'un à l'autre, Harm ne voulant pas la laisser partir vers un autre et elle ne sachant pas vraiment si elle voulait y aller.

Ils commencèrent à tanguer au milieu de la pièce tandis que Harm approfondissait le baiser. Mac se laissait totalement guider par son partenaire et bientôt, elle se retrouva plaquée contre le mur. Il quitta alors ses lèvres pour s'attaquer à son cou et elle inclina sa tête sur le côté afin de lui laisser libre accès. Au fond de son esprit, elle entendait la voix de sa conscience lui murmurer que tout ça ne devrait pas être mais elle la rejeta pour l'instant, submergée par les sensations que Harm provoquait en elle. Encouragé par les mains de Mac qui couraient dans son dos, il s'enhardit et remonta ses lèvres vers son oreille pour en mordiller le lobe. Un gémissement s'échappa de la bouche de Mac et Harm l'étouffa en capturant de nouveau ses lèvres. Elle laissa glisser ses mains sous sa veste et il n'en fallut pas plus à Harm pour faire de même sous sa jupe. Au contact de ses doigts sur sa cuisse, un semblant de lucidité assaillit Mac qui prit conscience qu'elle se trouvait encore dans la chambre où elle passerait sa vie avec un autre homme. Un autre homme qu'elle était en train de trahir…

- Harm… Dit-elle dans un souffle.

Mais Harm ne sentant pas la détresse dans sa voix, continua ses caresses.

- Harm… Stop ! Supplia-t-elle en mettant sa main sur celle qui montait toujours plus haut sous sa jupe.

Harm la regarda surpris.

- Je croyais que c'est ce que vous vouliez, Sarah ?

- Harm… non… pas ici.

Harm la lâcha d'un seul coup et s'éloigna brusquement d'elle. Essayant de reprendre la maîtrise de son corps, il l'observa un instant cherchant à comprendre ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Devant la myriade d'émotions qui traversait le visage de Mac, il décida de jouer son tout pour le tout. Il s'avança vers elle qui se trouvait toujours contre le mur et plaça une main de part et d'autre de sa tête. Il se pencha vers elle et lui murmura à l'oreille.

- Ce soir, chez moi, 20h. J'attendrai.

Il planta son regard dans le sien avant de s'éloigner. Il attrapa sa casquette qu'il avait accrochée à la poignée de la porte et ajouta en sortant :

- Je vous attends dans la voiture. On est en retard.

Il la laissa là complètement abasourdie et ce n'est que le claquement de la porte d'entrée qui la ramena sur terre. Elle glissa contre le mur et se prit la tête dans les mains, tentant d'analyser ce qui venait de se passer et surtout ce qui allait peut-être se passer.

En sortant de la maison, Harm fut interpellé par un voisin :

- Hey !

Harm se retourna vers la voix qui appartenait au stéréotype du parfait voisin : la cinquantaine, bedonnante, un sourire sympathique accroché aux lèvres. Harm lui lança un vague signe de la main et un sourire forcé avant de repartir vers la voiture. Mais le voisin insista et vint à sa rencontre.

- Bonjour, je voulais juste vous dire que je me suis permis de tailler un peu la haie de votre côté.

- Merci. Se contenta de marmonner Harm.

Le voisin voulant visiblement engager la conversation ajouta :

- J'ai rencontré votre charmante épouse il y a quelques jours.

- Ce n'est pas ma femme. C'est juste ma collègue.

- Oh. Désolé. Euh, vous lui direz alors ?

- Lui dire quoi ? Demanda Harm qui n'avait pas prêté attention à ce qu'avait dit l'homme.

- Pour la haie.

- Ah, oui. Bien sûr. Pour la haie. Veuillez m'excuser.

Et Harm le planta au milieu de l'allée et s'engouffra dans la voiture pour y attendre Mac.

**Bibliothèque du Jag**   
**Le même jour, plus tard...**   
  
L'interrogatoire du témoin qu'elle avait mené avec Harm avait été rapide et avant l'heure du déjeuner, ils étaient de retour au Jag. A aucun moment, Harm ne fit d'allusion à ce qui s'était passé dans la maison et Mac tentait de savoir à quoi il jouait. Très direct avec elle comme il ne l'avait jamais été et quelques minutes plus tard, il redevenait l'ami qu'elle avait toujours connu. Elle se demandait s'il avait senti ses hésitations et ses doutes quant à son avenir avec Clay. Hier encore, tout lui semblait évident et un appel téléphonique et quelques heures en compagnie de Harm plus tard, elle se retrouvait entraînée dans la danse qu'elle connaissait si bien puisqu'elle la pratiquait maintenant depuis 8 ans... Il n'y avait rien à faire. Elle ne parvenait pas à se concentrer ne cessant de regarder l'horloge de la salle qui inlassablement s'approchait de l'heure fatidique du rendez-vous que Harm lui avait fixé. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire, ne pas y aller, elle était fiancée à un homme qui ne méritait pas d'être trahi. Mais savait-elle ce qu'elle voulait faire ? « Bien sûr ! » ricana-t-elle pour elle-même. « Bien sûr que tu sais ce que tu veux. Tu n'as qu'une envie, aller le retrouver et terminer ce que vous avez commencé ce matin.» Mais, et Clay dans tout ça ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Sa chance avec Harm était passée depuis bien longtemps et rien ne pourrait changer cela. Son avenir avec Clay ne méritait pas d'être mis en danger par quelques heures volées de bonheur dans les bras de Harm. Elle poussa un long soupir et referma en le claquant, le lourd manuel de droit qu'elle était sensée être en train de consulter.   
  
- Un problème, Mac ? Demanda Sturgis en levant à peine le nez de son dossier pour la regarder.

- Non... Pourquoi ?

- Vous me semblez...préoccupée. Quelque chose dont vous avez envie de parler ? - Pas vraiment, non. - Laissez-moi deviner. Insista-t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et en se laissant aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil. C'est Harm ? Demanda-t-il un sourire ironique aux lèvres. - Ne faites pas ça, Sturgis ! Le gronda Mac. - Faire quoi ? Demanda innocemment son collègue. - Me forcer à parler... Vous savez bien que vous arrivez toujours à me faire dire des choses que je ne devrais pas... L'implora presque Mac se rappelant une conversation qui remontait à deux ans déjà. - Comme vous voulez. Je croyais que les choses s'étaient arrangées entre vous. C'est tout. - Mais ça va bien entre nous. Enfin je crois. C'est juste que…je ne sais pas... Je ne sais plus... Tout allait bien encore dans ma vie jusqu'à hier, je savais vraiment où j'allais... Et encore une fois, Harm vient remettre en cause mes décisions. - Vous savez, Mac. J'ai toujours pensé que ce qui vous manquait à vous deux était une bonne discussion, entre quatre yeux... - On a déjà essayé, Sturgis. L'interrompit Mac. - Vous voulez parler de LA conversation du ferry ou bien du fiasco du Paraguay ?   
  
Mac le regarda in instant interdite se demandant ce qu'il savait vraiment à ce sujet. Mais il mit fin au suspens.   
  
- Vous savez, Mac, Harm est mon meilleur ami. Je sais beaucoup plus de choses que vous ne pouvez penser. Et honnêtement, après ce que vous m'aviez avoué dans votre bureau, je ne l'ai tout d'abord pas cru quand il m'a reporté votre conversation devant le taxi. - Si vous voulez tout savoir, j'ai encore moi-même du mal à le croire. Déclara timidement Mac. - Alors quoi ? D'un seul coup vous ne l'aimez plus ! - Écoutez Sturgis. Harm m'ignore pendant des années et d'un seul coup, il débarque comme ça pour me sauver et me balance ses sentiments en plein visage ! Vous pensez que j'étais vraiment en état de les recevoir après ce que je venais de traverser ? Et encore, il ne m'a réellement rien dit. Je ne fais que supposer.. - Pourquoi ne pas avoir proposé d'en reparler à votre retour au lieu de déclarer quelque chose d'aussi définitif ?   
  
Mac fit une pose avant de répondre, se rappelant que dans la chambre d'hôtel, c'est Harm qui avait proposé de remettre la conversation à plus tard...   
  
- Il ne m'a pas contredite, Sturgis. Au lieu de ça, il a filé en douce et disparu de ma vie, de nos vies pendant plus de cinq mois...comme si tout ce qu'il avait vécu avant n'avait plus d'importance. Alors honnêtement, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir fait le mauvais choix...Et en plus je pensais qu'une fois de retour, il reculerait à nouveau. - Mac, franchement, Webb... - Clay est un homme merveilleux. Il m'aime et n'a pas peur de me le faire savoir. Il veut construire sa vie avec moi.   
  
Sturgis soupira de dépit.   
  
- Qui essayez-vous de convaincre là, Mac. Moi ou vous ?   
  
Mac ne répondit rien et Sturgis se leva après avoir rassemblé ses documents.   
  
- Je peux vous poser une dernière question ? - Allez-y... Au point où on en est. - Vous l'aimez toujours ? - Oui. Répondit Mac dans un souffle sans presque aucune hésitation. - Alors vous devriez régler ça avec lui une bonne fois pour toute avant de peut-être commettre la plus grosse bêtise de votre vie.   
  
Sur ce, Sturgis quitta la bibliothèque laissant Mac digérer la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Après quelques minutes, elle décida que Sturgis avait raison et elle rassembla ses affaires pour le suivre. Ce soir, serait le moment de vérité.   
  
Le claquement de la porte résonna dans la pièce vide et, Harm s'autorisa enfin à respirer. Il était venu chercher un livre dont il avait besoin pour un plaidoyer et il avait trouvé beaucoup plus qu'il n'espérait. Ses deux collègues concentrés ne l'avaient pas entendu rentré et il n'avait pas osé manifester sa présence quand Sturgis avait commencé à interroger Mac. Il était resté là, derrière un des grand rayon, à écouter la déclaration de Mac. Non seulement maintenant il savait ce qu'elle lui reprochait mais en plus, il avait la certitude qu'elle l'aimait. Il avait toutes les cartes en main. A lui de ne pas tout gâcher ce soir, si jamais Mac venait le voir. 

**Appartement de Harm**   
**Le soir même**   
**19h59**   
  
Harm mettait la main aux derniers préparatifs. Il voulait que tout soit parfait au cas où Mac lui ferait le bonheur de venir. La table était mise, des bougies brûlaient ça et là donnant à la pièce une atmosphère intime, une douce musique se faisait entendre en fond et le repas finissait de cuire. Il ne savait pas ce que lui réservait cette soirée mais il savait avec certitude, qu'il abattait-là sa dernière carte. Mac affichait son bonheur devant tout le monde mais avec lui, elle ne pouvait pas tricher. Il avait été souvent assailli de doutes quant à sa relation avec Webb mais, ce matin, quand il l'avait senti frémir dans ses bras, il avait su...   
  
Il avait su qu'il avait encore une toute petite chance de la faire changer d'avis.   
  
Ce n'était pas dans son habitude d'agir comme ça mais il n'avait plus le choix. Il se sentait fébrile et ne cessait de regarder l'heure, priant le ciel de lui offrir cette dernière chance au bonheur. Mattie était prévenue qu'il recevait de la visite et ils ne risquaient donc pas d'être dérangés si jamais...   
  
De l'autre côté de la porte, Mac était là depuis cinq bonnes minutes, se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre. Parfois esquissant quelques pas vers l'ascenseur pour partir, avant de revenir déterminée vers la porte. Sa discussion avec Sturgis avait fini de convaincre la dernière parcelle de son esprit qui la retenait encore cet après-midi de venir chez Harm. Elle savait au fond d'elle-même pourquoi elle était là. Elle était là pour savoir. Savoir ce qu'elle voulait. Savoir qui elle voulait. Elle devait être fixée pour pouvoir aller de l'avant avec sa vie. Mais tout était-il si simple ? Elle était actuellement partagée entre son désir pour Harm et ses sentiments pour Clay. Ou devait-elle plutôt dire son amour pour Harm et son affection pour Clay ? Elle ne savait plus et elle comptait bien obtenir une réponse ce soir.   
  
Elle cogna finalement trois coups contre la porte qui s'ouvrit presque immédiatement sur Harm.   
  
- Vous êtes venue. Murmura-t-il en la buvant littéralement du regard.   
  
En apercevant le jean délavé et la chemise noire entrouverte, Mac déglutit péniblement. Elle se sentit fondre comme neige sous le regard brûlant de son collègue et réalisa douloureusement qu'à cet instant précis, il pouvait lui demander n'importe quoi. Il s'écarta finalement pour la laisser entrer et Mac, légèrement mal à l'aise, scruta la pièce en enlevant sa légère veste printanière.   
  
- Vous étiez sûr que j'allais venir ? S'enquit-elle en relevant la table dressée et les bougies.

- Non. C'était juste au cas où. Répondit-il en retournant s'affairer dans la cuisine. Mettez vous à l'aise.   
  
Mac le suivit du regard songeuse et alla le rejoindre. Elle prit place sur un des hauts tabouret du bar et commença à jouer nerveusement avec une serviette qui se trouvait sur le comptoir.   
  
- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Demanda Harm en la regardant.   
  
Mac fit « non» de la tête et concentra à nouveau toute son attention sur le morceau de tissu. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres mais elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir envie de la poser. Pourtant, cela lui permettrait peut-être de savoir enfin... De plus, elle ne savait pas exactement ce que Harm attendait de cette soirée compte tenu de l'étrange façon dont l'invitation avait été lancée. Voulait-il lui parler ? Voulait-il passer simplement un moment avec sa meilleure amie ? Voulait-il lui avouer ses sentiments ? Ou bien voulait-il simplement...? A cette dernière pensée, une sensation de chaleur envahie tout son corps et Mac se sentie involontairement rougir.   
  
- Tout va bien ? S'inquiéta Harm en sortant son plat du four et en notant le changement qui s'était opéré en elle.   
  
Mac laissa échapper un petit ricanement et repoussa de la main la serviette avec laquelle elle était en train de jouer. Comment pouvait-il même poser cette question ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? « Je suis une femme de 36 ans, avocate, militaire, j'ai des amis fantastiques, je suis sur le point d'épouser un homme adorable... Et je m'apprête peut-être à faire la plus grosse erreur de ma vie parce que... je suis là chez un homme de 40 ans, plus que séduisant, avocat et militaire comme moi, pilote à ses heures, célibataire...duquel je n'attends qu'une seule chose à cet instant je le sais maintenant...qu'il m'entraîne de l'autre côté de la pièce, en haut des trois marches, pour enfin connaître le bonheur d'être aimée par lui... même si ce n'est que pour quelques heures... Alors comment peut-il me demander si ça va ? »   
  
Elle leva finalement les yeux vers lui et déclara d'une voix qu'elle voulait sans émotion.   
  
- Pourquoi m'avez-vous demandé de venir ?   
  
Harm détourna son regard un court instant. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui pose cette question. Il savait ce qu'il devait y répondre. Mais encore une fois, il s'entendit utiliser son leitmotiv préféré :   
  
- Je pense que vous savez pourquoi.   
  
Le cœur de Mac se tordit une nouvelle fois de douleur. Il était toujours incapable de le lui dire. Elle ravala les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber, se leva précipitamment et se dirigea vers la porte, sans prendre le temps d'attraper sa veste au passage.   
  
- Je...Je n'aurais pas du venir... Je me suis trompée.   
  
Elle avait déjà la main sur la poignée quand Harm la rattrapa par le bras.   
  
- Non, Sarah ! Restez. Je vous en prie.   
  
Ils se jaugèrent un instant du regard. Mac était au bord des larmes mais résistait. Harm l'implorait du regard et desserra son étreinte de sur son bras. Il laissa glisser sa main jusqu'à celle de Mac et la caressa doucement.   
  
- Je vous en prie. Murmura-t-il à nouveau. - Il me faut une meilleure raison, Harm. Déclara Mac d'une voix fatiguée.   
  
Il l'attira alors à lui par la main et quand il senti son corps entrer en contact avec le sien, il prit son visage entre ses deux mains et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.   
  
- Voilà ma raison. Murmura-t-il tout contre sa bouche.   
  
Mac avait cessé de respirer, concentrée sur toute la tendresse qu'il avait mit dans ce geste. Elle savait qu'elle attendait plus que ça de lui. Elle voulait qu'il lui dise les trois mots magiques pour enfin se libérer. Mais quand Harm recommença à l'embrasser, le peu de lucidité qui lui restait s'évanouit.   
  
Très vite, le baiser se fit plus passionné. Plus demandeur aussi. Harm avait lâché son visage maintenant et ses mains couraient le long du corps de Mac pour venir finalement s'arrêter sur sa taille. D'un léger mouvement, il l'attira encore plus près de lui en faisant glisser ses mains dans le creux de ses reins. Mac gémit au contact du désir évident que Harm avait d'elle et elle laissa ses mains vagabonder sous sa chemise, caressant et griffant le dos musclé de son collègue. Harm réagit également à cet assaut en approfondissant le baiser et en la plaquant contre la porte refermée. Il commença alors à s'attaquer aux boutons du petit top qu'elle portait. Il voulait enfin découvrir ce qui avait toujours suscité sa curiosité et qu'il n'avait pas été autorisé à voir sur les plages de Sydney. Il mit fin au baiser afin de reprendre son souffle mais aussi de pouvoir se concentrer sur la mission qu'il venait de se fixer. Débarrasser Mac de ce top qui lui cachait l'objet qu'il convoitait. Mac ne fit rien pour l'aider et continua simplement à embrasser son cou et son torse puisqu'elle était déjà parvenue à ouvrir sa chemise. Elle sourit doucement contre sa poitrine en se rappelant une réflexion de Kate qui ne l'avait pas du tout amusée à l'époque.   
  
- Je croyais que vous étiez les doigts les plus rapides de la Marine, pilote ? Lui susurra Mac au creux de l'oreille avant d'en embrasser le lobe et de le titiller entre ses dents.   
  
Harm arrêta un instant tout mouvement et se recula légèrement pour la regarder dans les yeux.   
  
- Ce n'est pas gentil ça, Marine. Dit-il les yeux rieurs.   
  
Mac lui retourna un sourire et ferma les yeux en sentant son top glisser le long de ses bras, Harm étant finalement parvenu à ses fins. Elle attendait le premier contact de ses doigts contre sa peau et elle ne put réprimer un frisson quand celui-ci arriva. Il caressa du bout des doigts le haut de sa poitrine mise en valeur par son soutien-gorge, comme s'il n'osait pas déballer ce cadeau qu'on venait de lui offrir. Cette simple caresse transporta Mac dans un autre monde et quand ses lèvres remplacèrent ses doigts elle gémit son nom. Elle s'agrippa aux pans de la chemise qu'il portait encore et tenta de la lui enlever mais les mains qu'il avait posé sur ses hanches se mettaient en travers de son chemin. Harm continuait à déposer de légers baisers tout autour du tissu et remontait maintenant vers les bretelles. Il lui mordilla un instant le cou et Mac, tout en murmurant à nouveau son prénom laissa glisser ses mains sur ses fesses et le pressa contre elle. Malgré les vêtements qui les séparaient encore, Harm reçu comme une décharge électrique qui le traversa pour finir sa course dans l'extrémité de son corps qui était maintenant pressée fermement contre le ventre de Mac. Cette dernière la ressentie également et leurs yeux se croisèrent. Ils purent y lire le désir et la passion qui était en train de les submerger. Mac tenta d'attirer à nouveau le visage de Harm vers le sien mais ce dernier eut un léger mouvement de recul. Il venait tout bêtement de prendre conscience d'avec qui il était et où il était. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Si cela devait être son seul moment avec Mac, il voulait que se soit parfait. Il ne voulait pas lui faire l'amour comme cela contre la porte impersonnelle de son appartement. Et c'est ce qui allait immanquablement arriver s'il ne changeait pas tout de suite d'endroit. Mac le regardait décontenancée mais surtout effrayée qu'il n'ait changé d'avis. Il lui lança un sourire rassurant et tendre et sans rien ajouter, passa un de ses bras sous ses genoux. Une fois qu'elle eut passé les bras autour de son coup, il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et monta les quelques marches qui menaient à sa chambre... 

**Appartement de Harm**   
**Le lendemain matin...**   
  
Mac était déjà réveillée depuis un moment et elle attendait maintenant que le levé du jour ne la ramène dans la réalité. Elle voulait profiter encore quelques instants de la chaleur du corps qui était collé au sien avant de devoir affronter les conséquences de son acte. Elle avait été tentée un moment de quitter l'appartement avant le réveil de Harm mais l'éviter ne serait pas la solution. Elle pensait qu'après cette soirée et cette nuit elle aurait les réponses à toutes ses questions mais, bien au contraire, elle était encore plus désorientée qu'en arrivant hier.   
  
Harm n'avait rien dit. Cette nuit était-elle pour lui aussi importante que pour elle ou bien n'avait-il fait qu'assouvir un désir et souhaitait-il maintenant passer à autre chose ? Tandis que la réalité de ce qu'elle venait de faire la frappait en pleine face avec les premiers rayons de soleil, elle ne put retenir ses larmes. Elle avait trahi un homme qui l'aimait et qui voulait faire d'elle sa femme. Mais quel genre d'épouse serait-elle si au premier sourire de Harm elle ne pouvait résister ? Méritait-elle Clay ? Sa vie était vraiment un désordre permanent. Pourquoi les choses ne pouvaient-elles pas être simples ?   
  
Elle sentit Harm bouger légèrement contre elle et resserrer son étreinte. Sa main se mit à caresser légèrement son ventre et son souffle sa nuque. Elle sut qu'il était en train de se réveiller et fit de son mieux pour contrôler ses larmes et sa respiration. La main de Harm était maintenant remontée sur sa poitrine et elle fut tentée de se laisser aller aux sensations qu'il éveillait en elle. Elle le voulait, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne le devait pas.   
  
- Bonjour. Lui murmura Harm à l'oreille.   
  
Mac se tendit légèrement en essayant de s'éloigner du sexe de Harm qu'elle sentait pressé contre ses fesses. Il sentit sa réticence et relâcha légèrement son étreinte.   
  
- Bien dormi ? Insista-t-il ?

- Humm. Bonjour.   
  
Le silence s'installa entre les deux amants qui étaient maintenant séparés par un immense fossé. Mac finit par poser sa main sur celle de Harm qui s'était immobilisée sur sa poitrine et la repoussa doucement.   
  
- Je devrais y aller. Dit-elle en se levant sans le regarder et en s'enroulant dans le drap pour cacher sa nudité. - Sarah, je t'en prie, parle-moi. Supplia Harm. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.   
  
Mac eu un petit rire de gorge et fit volte face. Harm se retrouva alors confronté au visage ravagé par les larmes silencieuses de Mac ce qui le bouleversa.   
  
- Sarah... Je... - Non, Harm. Ne commence pas à te sentir coupable. Tu n'y es pour rien, ok. Je suis la seule fautive là-dedans. - Il me semble pourtant qu'il faut être deux pour faire ce qu'on a fait... - Oui, mais toi tu ne t'apprêtes par à te marier...   
  
Harm trouva subitement le matelas intéressant ne sachant quoi répondre. Il comprenait comment elle devait se sentir et honnêtement, il pensait qu'après la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer, elle n'aurait plus de doutes et laisserait tomber Clay. Même si ce dernier était son ami, il espérait qu'elle le choisirait lui. Mais la réaction de Mac commençait à le faire douter. Il finit par relever la tête vers elle et croisa son regard triste. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent un instant. Harm essayait de lui faire comprendre ce qu'il ne parvenait pas à verbaliser pour quelque raison que ce soit. Mac détourna le regard en soupirant et elle contempla un instant en silence les emballages vides des préservatifs qui étaient la preuve de la nuit passionnée qu'ils venaient de partager.   
  
- Le pire. Poursuivit-elle. C'est que Sadik avait raison.   
  
Harm lui jeta un regard interrogateur et elle poursuivit, les larmes coulant à nouveau librement :   
  
- Je ne suis qu'une traînée. - Sarah... Objecta Harm. - Non, il avait raison. Dit-elle en levant la main pour l'interrompre. Qui suis-je pour trahir l'homme qui m'aime ? Qui suis-je pour venir me rouler dans le lit d'un autre dès qu'il a le dos tourné ?   
  
Mac était maintenant emportée par ses sanglots et elle se laissa tomber à genoux sur le lit face à Harm qui était resté silencieux ne sachant qu'elle attitude adopter.   
  
- Qui suis-je pour accourir dès que tu claques des doigts ?   
  
Harm posa délicatement sa main sur son épaule pour tenter de la calmer mais les sanglots de Mac redoublèrent et elle s'emporta.   
  
- Je te déteste, Harm ! Je ne t'aime pas ! Cria-t-elle.   
  
Elle se mit à lui tambouriner la poitrine avec ses poings en continuant de murmurer en pleurant.   
  
- Je ne t'aime pas... Je ne t'aime pas.   
  
Harm le cœur brisé la prit dans ses bras pour la bercer mais bientôt, leurs lèvres se trouvèrent et leur passion les submergea à nouveau tandis que Mac marmonnait toujours comme pour s'en convaincre :   
  
- Je ne t'aime pas... Je ne t'aime pas... 

-------------

À suivre dans le prochain chapitre, déjà en ligne )


	2. Partie 2

**Appartement de Mac**   
**Trois semaines plus tard...**

La vie avait repris son cours normal après cet intermède amoureux. Enfin, normal était un bien grand mot. Ils n'avaient pas discuté de ce qui s'était passé entre eux et adoptaient au Jag, sauf quelques petites incartades, une attitude très professionnelle. On ne pouvait pas en dire autant quand le soir arrivait...   
  
Sans se concerter, ils s'étaient revus. Ça avait commencé avec Harm qui s'était présenté à sa porte quelques jours après ce fameux matin et sans un mot, ils s'étaient retrouvés en train de faire l'amour. La fois suivante, ce fut au tour de Mac. Jamais ils ne s'étaient donnés rendez-vous, mais ils se trouvaient toujours. Mac n'avait que très peu de nouvelles de Clay depuis près d'un mois, et chaque fois qu'il l'appelait, elle se sentait terriblement mal, encore plus que d'ordinaire. Elle avait des remords pour ce qu'elle lui faisait et lorsqu'il appelait, elle avait beaucoup de mal à garder le même ton qu'avant. Chaque fois qu'elle raccrochait, elle avait envie de vomir tellement elle se dégoûtait. _Ce qu'on ne sait pas ne fait pas mal_. Peut-être pas à celui à qui l'on cache, mais certainement à celui qui le cache. Elle ne pleurait presque jamais, repoussant tant qu'elle le pouvait ces sentiments si envahissants, elle aurait bien le temps plus tard, de verser des larmes, mais son regard n'avait plus été le même. Elle avait perdu, comme nombre de fois dans le passé, sa petite lueur espiègle. Même en présence de Harm, alors qu'il était empli d'amour et de désir, si on prenait la peine d'y plonger, on pouvait y lire de la tristesse et de la détresse.   
Alors,  elle trouvait son réconfort dans cette relation avec Harm, repoussant pour plus tard l'analyse qu'il y avait à en faire. Elle voulait juste profiter de l'instant présent tant que cela lui était encore permis. Ou du moins elle essayait…

Quant à Harm, il adoptait la même attitude, espérant finir par la convaincre de lui faire totalement confiance dans un avenir commun. Il savait pourtant qu'il suffisait qu'il prononce les trois mots pour régler définitivement l'affaire, il le savait. Mais il n'en n'avait pas encore trouvé le courage, ce qui était quand même déconcertant pour un homme de son âge et de son rang.   
  
Ils avaient fini par prendre l'habitude de se retrouver chez l'un ou l'autre. Ils parlaient peu, appréciant juste le fait d'être ensemble. De toute façon, dès qu'une tentative de discussion sur leur avenir s'amorçait, Mac y coupait court, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ce soir, ils étaient là tous les deux, se détendant dans les bras l'un de l'autre sur le sofa de Mac. Ils venaient de terminer le dîner et se complaisaient maintenant dans un silence apaisant. Mac jouait avec les doigts de Harm enlacés aux siens quand elle se retourna soudain vers lui, un sourire mutin aux lèvres.   
  
- Dis-le moi.   
  
Harm la regarda interdit.   
  
- Te dire quoi ?- Que tu m'aimes. Déclara-t-elle simplement en se redressant.   
  
Harm arrêta subitement de caresser sa main et se contenta de la contempler.   
  
- ...- Dis le ! Rigola t'elle.   
  
Voyant qu'elle tournait cela en jeu, Harm se détendit un peu.   
  
- Je n'avouerai jamais ! Répondit-il en rigolant.- En ne disant rien, tu viens de le faire. Constata-t-elle en se réinstallant dans ses bras un sourire aux lèvres.   
  
Harm sourit pour lui-même et porta sa main à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser. Ils retombèrent dans le silence, se complaisant dans le bien-être que leur procurait le fait d'être dans les bras l'un de l'autre.   
  
Alors que Mac se redressait pour embrasser Harm, la plénitude ambiante fut interrompue par des coups donnés à la porte. Ils se redressèrent légèrement surpris, Mac n'attendant aucune visite. Et comme elle n'avait aucune envie d'en recevoir maintenant, elle fit signe à Harm de ne pas faire un bruit, et d'ignorer les coups. La personne allait bien finir par partir, et Mac se dit que ce n'était pas la peine d'attendre que cela se produise pour poursuivre ce qu'elle avait entrepris plus tôt. Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient maintenant doucement, une voix retentit de l'autre côté de la porte.   
  
- Sarah ? Appela la voix de Clay. Sarah, Chérie, c'est moi.

Ils s'arrêtèrent net, le cœur de Mac se mettant à battre à cent à l'heure. La panique intérieure s'empara d'elle et elle fit un bond hors des bras de Harm. Elle regardait partout à la fois pour tenter de voir ce qui pourrait rendre Clay suspicieux. Ses vêtements : pas froissés; la table : il ne restait rien qui puisse faire penser à un dîner romantique ; Harm : aucune trace de rouge à lèvres ; le lit : défait. Défait! Effectivement, ils avaient fait les choses à l'envers : d'abord le dessert, et ensuite le dîner…

Voyant la panique dans ses yeux s'amplifier, Harm s'approcha d'elle et chuchota :

- S'il demande, dit lui que tu ne l'as pas fait ce matin. Calme toi, et il ne se rendra compte de rien.

Il ne croyait pas lui-même ce qu'il était en train de faire : lui donner des conseils sur comment cacher à Webb sa relation avec lui!

Elle ferma les yeux un instant pour reprendre le contrôle sur son esprit, et fit signe à Harm de s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine. Elle alla chercher une pile de documents qui traînait dans sa chambre et la posa sur la table à côté de lui, le tout pour donner l'impression qu'ils finissaient tout juste de manger après avoir travaillé sur un dossier.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Webb commençait à se demander si elle était là, ou si elle lui en voulait pour quelque chose qu'il aurait ou n'aurait pas fait.

- Sarah? Tu es là, tout va bien?

- Oui j'arrive!

Elle ouvrit la porte toute grande, plaquant un grand sourire sur son visage.

- Clay! Dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras.

- Sarah, comme tu m'as manqué.

Il posa un baiser sur ses cheveux.

- Un mois sans te sentir près de moi, te toucher…

- Clay, arrête, nous ne sommes pas seuls!

Elle faisait semblant de le prendre à la blague, mais au fond, elle était mortellement embarrassée. Clay l'interrogea du regard.

- Harm est dans la cuisine, nous… travaillions sur l'affaire… Rodriguez.

Harm, qui avait évidemment tout entendu, à son grand déplaisir, sortit de la cuisine, les papiers à la main. Il avait été assez rapide pour s'apercevoir que ce n'était pas ceux de l'affaire Rodriguez et les prit pour que Webb ne s'en rende pas compte.

Bien que ce soit tout le contraire de ce qu'il ait envie de faire, il dit :

- Salut Webb. Je m'en allais, je vous laisse. J'espère que votre mission a été un succès. Mac, on reprendra ça demain.

Elle lui fit léger signe de tête en signe d'acquiescement et il partit, laissant Mac seule avec Webb. Situation qu'elle n'avait pas du tout envie d'affronter.

- Hum, comme c'est bon de te revoir, Sarah. Je t'ai dit que tu m'avais manqué?

- Oui.

Il s'approcha d'elle de nouveau et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de la tirer vers le sofa.

- Viens t'asseoir. Tu sais, pendant notre séparation, j'ai beaucoup pensé à notre futur mariage, et…

- Tu as pensé à notre mariage pendant ta mission? Tu ne veux plus te marier ? Demanda-t- elle paniquée.

- Non ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ma chérie, pourquoi je ne voudrais plus de toi ?

- Je ne sais pas, c'est juste que…

Elle détourna le regard pour ne pas hurler ce qu'elle avait dans la tête : « Parce que je ne te mérite pas, je te trompe depuis trois semaines !!! » Elle était en colère contre elle-même et elle n'y pouvait rien. Elle avait à la fois envie de tout laisser tomber avec Harm, pour rendre les choses plus faciles, mais en même temps elle ne **voulait** pas que ça s'arrête. Et en l'état actuel des choses, il lui était impensable de renoncer à sa vie avec Webb.

Ce dernier la regardait avec insistance, attendant qu'elle termine sa phrase. Voyant qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de le faire, il l'appela doucement pour attirer son attention.

- Sarah… ?

Elle posa de nouveau ses yeux sur lui et lui sourit. Sans dire un mot, elle lui prit la main et se leva, l'entraînant à sa suite vers sa chambre. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter de se trouver lovée dans les bras de Webb sur ce sofa encore chaud du corps de son amant. De plus ça lui évitait d'avoir à continuer à discuter avec lui, et c'était un bon moyen de s'empêcher de penser au malaise que lui procurait la présence de Webb.

**Appartement de Mac**

**Lendemain matin**

Mac était déjà en train de préparer le petit déjeuner lorsque Webb se réveilla. Tout à l'inverse de lui, elle avait passé une très mauvaise nuit, n'arrivant pas à trouver le sommeil, ses remords et ses doutes la maintenant éveillée. Mais elle était déterminée à faire semblant que tout allait bien.

- Hum ça sent le pain grill ! Furent les premiers mots de Webb. Toast, confitures, œufs, tu m'as sorti le grand jeu !

En disant cela, il s'approcha d'elle et l'encercla dans ses bras en l'embrassant dans le cou. Mac se dégagea habilement.

- Attention, je vais renverser le jus d'orange.

- Si c'est comme ça tous les matins, je devrai définitivement être là plus souvent.

- Ouais, tu devrais… Marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents.

- Quoi ?

- Non rien. Assieds-toi et mange avant que ça  ne soit froid.

Il s'exécuta et répondit sur un ton taquin:

- Oui maman.

Il était visiblement de bonne humeur ce matin là. Et il avait de quoi : retrouver les bras de sa fiancée alors qu'il avait passé un mois à l'étranger, ça rend un homme heureux. Tellement qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte que Mac agissait un peu bizarrement. À la fois distante, et attentionnée. Il mit ça sur le compte de la longue séparation.

Il prit une bouchée et ajouta :

- Parlant de ma mère, je l'ai appelée hier soir en venant ici. Elle m'a dit qu'elle t'avait téléphoné plusieurs fois à propos du mariage.

- Elle m'a harcelée oui ! C'est presque si elle n'appelle pas tous les jours pour savoir où j'en suis dans la préparation ! J'ai eu beau lui dire qu'on attendait que tu reviennes, c'est comme si je parlais dans le vide.

- Oh, je suis désolé ma chérie, je vais essayer de lui parler. De toute façon, ça devrait avancer maintenant que je suis là.

- Mouais… Fit-elle en prenant une gorgée de jus d'orange.

Webb continua à parler, sans remarquer que Mac était légèrement tendue.

- Et elle m'a demandé de te demander si elle pouvait venir avec toi, quand tu iras essayer des robes de mariée.

Elle reposa son verre aussi sec, surprise et déstabilisée par ce que venait de dire Webb. Robe de mariée…

- Quoi ? Mais tu ne trouves pas que c'est un peu tôt pour la robe ?

- Hum, non. On ne va pas éterniser nos fiançailles. N'est-ce pas ?

Il insista du regard. Elle détourna la tête, feignant de vouloir le pot de confiture en répondant ce qu'il voulait entendre.

- Non, bien sur que non.

- Bien…

Il approcha sa chaise de la sienne de manière à pouvoir passer sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Parce que je ne veux plus avoir à attendre pour pouvoir me dire que je suis le mari de la plus belle militaire de la planète. J'ai envie qu'on s'installe dans notre maison à nous, et je veux me réveiller tous les matins avec toi…

Mac se sentait vraiment mal à l'intérieur d'elle-même. Elle luttait contre l'envie de pleurer. Pressentant ce qu'il allait dire ensuite, elle se leva brusquement et dit :

- Tu veux d'autre pain grill ?

Mais c'était trop tard, il avait déjà commencé à le dire, ces quatre mots qu'elle avait tant essayé d'extirper à Harm « Je t'aime Sarah.». Mais elle n'avait pas du tout envie de les entendre maintenant. Non pas que ça ne lui faisait pas quelque chose, au contraire, c'est de ce cocktail Molotov de sentiments qui l'envahit à cette seconde précise qu'elle avait eu peur. Sa peine de savoir qu'elle trahissait un être cher, ses remords, sa tristesse, mais en même temps tous ses sentiments pour Clay.

Il la retint par le bras.

- Non.

Il l'attira vers lui et la fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

- Ça va, tout est parfait. Je sais pas pourquoi tu fais tout ça, mais tu n'as pas besoin d'en faire autant.

- C'est juste que… Je m'étais dit que quand tu reviendrais… pour partir les choses du bon pied… j'avais voulu que tout soit…

- Parfait ?

- Oui.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge. C'était ce qu'elle avait souhaité… il y a trois semaines.

- Ça l'est.

Et il déposa un  baiser empli de tendresse sur ses lèvres. Mac ferma les yeux et se laissa faire, emportée par le flot d'émotions tendres envers Clayton Webb qui l'envahit. Elle reposa sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de son fiancé et se laissa aller à ses réflexions un moment.

Ce qui eu un effet négatif sur elle. Elle se rappela à nouveau les événements des trois dernières semaines, et surtout, à quel point elle se dégoûtait. Elle se releva presque aussi vite qu'elle s'était levée de sa chaise quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Je dois partir au travail.

- Maintenant ? Fit un Webb surpris du revirement soudain de la situation.

- Oui. Je vais être en retard.

Mac était soudainement très pressée de partir.

- Mais… J'ai ma journée à moi, j'avais pensé que peut-être tu pourrais appeler et dire que tu es malade, comme ça on passerait la journée ensemble. On pourrait aller travailler sur notre maison, voir quel genre de choses tu as envie d'y mettre…

Il s'était levé pour la rejoindre debout dans l'encadrement de porte de la cuisine. Il la prit par la taille et lui lança un regard sexy qui, dans son état normal, aurait fait fondre Mac, et ajouta :

- Et qui sait, peut-être même inaugurer la maison…

Il se pencha pour lui embrasser le cou, mais malheureusement pour lui, elle n'était pas disposée à ce moment de tendresse. Elle le repoussa en essayant de rendre son geste le moins violent possible alors que son esprit lui hurlait de l'éloigner d'elle le plus vite possible et de s'enfuir en courant. Elle lui répondit sur un ton sec qui le déstabilisa un peu :

- Impossible. Je… je suis à la cour aujourd'hui.

C'était un mensonge. Et elle détestait mentir à Clay. Elle le faisait trop souvent à son goût ces temps-ci. Webb soupira en capitulant. Mac reculait déjà vers le porte-manteau.

- Reviens le plus vite possible alors !

- Hum, oui oui.

Elle avait maintenant attrapé son manteau et se dirigeait dangereusement vers la porte.

- Sarah !

Elle s'arrêta net. Elle aurait dû se douter que ça ne pouvait pas être si facile.

- Et pour ma mère ?

Sa mère ? Quoi sa mère ? Mac, qui n'avait pas vraiment écouté la conversation de Webb était totalement perdue.

- Quoi ta mère ?

- Elle peut venir avec toi pour la robe ou pas ? Je sais que ça ne doit pas être toujours facile avec elle, et que le mariage doit la stresser encore plus que toi, mais ça lui ferait vraiment plaisir, elle n'a pas de fille donc elle ne  pourra jamais faire ça et tu pourrais demander à Harriet de venir avec toi, comme ça tu ne seras pas toute seule…

- Je ne l'ai pas encore dit à Harriet…

- Tu n'as pas dit à ta meilleure amie que tu allais te marier ? Demanda Webb, surpris.

- Euh, non… Hum, j'attendais que tu sois là pour qu'on leur annonce ensemble…

Elle espérait de tout cœur qu'il allait gober ce mensonge… Et ça marcha.

- Ah euh, ok.

À contre-cœur elle ajouta :

- Mais, euh, demain c'est l'anniversaire de leur plus vieux, alors on pourra leur annoncer l

- Ça c'est une excellente idée ma chérie !

Elle le regarda paniquée s'approcher de nouveau d'elle. Il l'embrassa légèrement, et elle se recula encore plus vers la porte.

- J'appellerai ta mère quand on aura fixé une date. Pour la robe je veux dire. Mais là je dois vraiment y aller. Bye !

Avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, la porte se refermait derrière elle. Il secoua la tête, se disant qu'elle devait vraiment être en retard, et retourna à son petit-déjeuner.

De son coté, Mac s'appuya dos contre le mur pour s'empêcher de s'écrouler. Elle n'avait pas pensé que la situation serait à ce point insupportable. Elle se détestait de faire subir ça à Webb, même si lui, n'en ayant aucune conscience, semblait très heureux. Et elle était heureuse avec lui, si ce n'était de ces remords et de ce sentiment constant de le trahir.

Elle se laissa aller à ses sentiments tendres envers Clay. Elle ne voulait pas le quitter. Elle ne le quitterait pas. Elle venait de le décider. Mais soudainement, Harm vint envahir son esprit. Harm… Elle l'aimait tellement fort ! Elle ne voulait pas le quitter non plus ! Elle ne savait que faire, qui choisir. Devait-elle, non pouvait-elle, continuer son double jeu ? En serait-elle capable ? Voilà les questions qu'elle se posait.

Elle se redressa et décida de remettre ses questionnements à plus tard. Elle chassa ces pensées de son esprit et prit l'ascenseur, plus embrouillée qu'avant.

Résidence des Roberts 

**Anniversaire du petit AJ**

Mac et Clay remontaient main dans la main l'allée qui menait à la porte d'entrée. C'était aujourd'hui leur première sortie officielle en tant que couple et Mac était passablement nerveuse. Devoir affronter le regard de ses collègues et amis, les questions et surtout la proximité de Harm et faire comme si de rien n'était lui semblait au-dessus de  ses forces. Clay quant à lui se sentait fier d'être celui qui avait finalement conquis le cœur de Sarah Mackenzie et il lui tardait de pouvoir afficher son bonheur en public.

Clay donna trois brefs coups à la porte et tandis qu'on entendait des pas qui approchaient de l'autre côté, il pressa gentiment la main de Mac pour la rassurer avant de la porter à ses lèvres et d'y déposer un baiser.

- Tout va bien se passer, ma chérie.

Elle lui retourna un sourire timide et la porte s'ouvrit sur une Harriet à bout de souffle, un plateau dans les mains.

- Bonjour Madame ! Monsieur. Ajouta-t-elle en faisant un signe de tête vers Clay non sans remarquer leurs doigts entrelacés.

Elle s'écarta pour les laisser entrer.

- Harriet ! La gronda Mac. Qu'est-ce que je vous ai déjà dit !

- Excusez-moi, la force de l'habitude… Vous êtes presque les premiers. Bud est dans le jardin en train d'essayer d'allumer le barbecue avec le petit AJ, ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire vous le comprendrez… Et le Capitaine… enfin, Harm est dans le salon avec Jimmy. Faites comme chez vous, j'ai à faire à la cuisine.

- Vous avez besoin d'un coup de main ? Demanda Mac.

- Non merci. Tout est sous contrôle. Je vous rejoins de suite.

Tandis que Clay et Mac se dirigeaient vers le salon, Harriet les regarda s'éloigner songeuse. Elle avait du mal à imaginer ces deux-là mariés. Elle avait toujours pensé comme tout le monde : que Harm et Mac finiraient par se retrouver. Mais la vie en avait décidé autrement et elle finirait bien par se faire à l'idée. Après tout, Clayton Webb ne devait pas être si mauvais que ça puisque Mac l'avait choisi et qu'il était ami avec Harm.

Ils trouvèrent Harm tranquillement installé sur le sofa en train de babiller avec le petit Jimmy sur les genoux. Complètement absorbé par son occupation, il ne les entendit pas arriver. Clay contempla la scène un sourire ironique aux lèvres tandis que Mac sentit son cœur s'attendrir.

- Je n'ai jamais sous la main un appareil photo quand j'en ai besoin ! Lança Clay. Qui l'eut cru ! Le grand Harmon Rabb Junior reconverti en nounou !

Harm releva précipitamment la tête et se retrouva en face du couple qui se tenait toujours la main.

- Vous voulez vous entraîner, Clay ? Ironisa Harm.

- Très peu pour moi. Répondit-il en serrant la main de Harm.

Mac lança un regard surpris à Clay dont Harm était en train de retourner la poignée de main. Puis il salua ensuite Mac de la tête.

- Mac.

- Harm.

Il y eut un moment de silence étrange entre les trois adultes comme si chacun cherchait quelque chose à dire. Seul les gazouillis de Jimmy résonnaient dans la pièce. Il est vrai que la situation était assez bizarre. Ils avaient l'habitude de travailler ensemble, ils se connaissaient bien pour ne pas dire intimement mais cette situation était nouvelle. Deux d'entre eux formaient maintenant officiellement un item, et aucun ne savait comment réagir à la situation. Clay savait que Harm avait eu ou avait toujours des sentiments pour Sarah. Harm avait l'impression de rejouer une nouvelle version d'une quelconque pièce de boulevard intitulée : « Le mari, la femme, l'amant.» Quant à Mac, elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Elle était quasiment agrippée à la main de Clay mais elle avait peur que son corps ou ses yeux ne révèlent ce qui l'unissait secrètement à Harm.

- Vous vouliez faire quoi de cette photo, Clay ? Demanda finalement Harm.

- Je ne sais pas. Ça aurait pu me servir un jour où vous auriez décidé de me demander une nouvelle faveur. Répondit Clay évasif.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'une photo de moi avec un enfant peut avoir comme valeur mais bon, si vous le dites. Plaisanta Harm.

- C'est juste que c'est assez incongru venant de votre part, c'est tout.

- Vraiment ? Vous savez, Clay. Ajouta Harm en regardant Mac avec insistance. Je suis certainement plus prêt que vous ne le pensez.

- Prêt à quoi ? Demanda Clay en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil en face de lui, entraînant Mac sur ses genoux.

- A avoir un enfant. Déclara Harm en fixant des yeux la main de Clay qui caressait légèrement la jambe de Mac en propriétaire.

- Vous savez, Rabb. Il y a ceux qui sont fait pour, et ceux qui ne le sont pas. Je vous avais définitivement classé dans la seconde catégorie mais à croire que je me suis trompé.

Cette conversation de même que l'endroit où elle se trouvait mettait Mac de plus en plus mal à l'aise et elle s'extirpa précipitamment de l'étreinte de Webb.

- Je vous laisse à vos conversations de filles les gars. Dit-elle en tentant de se donner un ton léger. Je vais voir si Harriet a besoin d'un coup de main.

- Reviens vite, mon amour. Lui dit Clay en embrassant sa main.

Mac jeta un bref regard gêné à Harm qui venait d'avoir un haut le cœur et ajouta à l'intention de Clay :

- Je ne serai pas longue.

Les deux hommes la suivirent du regard tandis qu'elle s'éloignait.

- Elle est merveilleuse. Déclara Clay.

- Je n'en doute pas. Répondit Harm en reportant son attention sur le petit Jimmy.

- Vous savez, Harm. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi vous n'aviez jamais… Enfin je veux dire… tenté votre chance avec elle.

- Qui vous dit que je ne l'ai pas fait ? Le défia Harm du regard.

- Ah oui ? Dit Clay subitement intéressé attendant la suite.

Harm alla déposer Jimmy dans son parc et se retourna vers Clay, décidant de changer de sujet.

- Alors comme ça, si j'ai bien compris, vous vous situez dans la seconde catégorie.

- Pardon ?

- Avec ceux qui ne sont pas fait pour…avoir des enfants.

Clay, déçu que Harm n'ai pas poursuivi sur le précédent sujet laissa échapper un profond soupir.

- Non, définitivement ce n'est pas pour moi.

- Jamais ? Insista Harm.

- Franchement, avec le boulot que je fais, Harm. Vous croyez que ça serait bien sérieux. J'ai vécu ça avec mon père, et je ne le souhaite à aucun autre. Et puis, les pleurs, les couches, les maladies…pfff. Je suis rarement là, alors quand je suis à la maison, j'aime profiter de mon temps pour moi… et bientôt pour ma femme.

- Vous en avez parlé avec Mac ?

- Non…pas vraiment. Mais est-ce si important ? Du moment que l'on s'aime.

- Vous savez qu'elle souhaite plus que tout être mère un jour ?

- Vraiment ? Non, elle ne m'en a jamais parlé. C'est donc que ça ne doit pas être si important que ça pour elle.

Un long silence s'en suivit et Harm se sentit intérieurement navré pour Mac. Il savait que son plus grand désir était d'avoir un enfant. Mais si elle s'obstinait dans sa relation avec Clay, il savait que ce jour risquait de ne jamais arriver. A moins qu'elle ne lui fasse un enfant dans le dos, ce qui n'était pas son genre. Ou à moins qu'elle ne le choisisse lui…

Clay de son côté repensait aux dernières paroles de Harm. Sarah voulait un enfant et elle ne lui en avait jamais parlé. Certainement ils devraient en discuter car, malgré le ton détaché qu'il avait prit pour répondre à Harm, il sentait que ce sujet pouvait devenir un obstacle à son mariage avec Sarah.

Quant à Mac, elle avait été renvoyée de la cuisine par son amie avec pour ordre de se détendre et elle avait surpris la déclaration de Clay et quelque chose se brisa en elle. L'homme qu'elle projetait d'épouser ne voulait pas d'enfant. Cela lui donnait une excuse toute faite pour rompre avec lui quand le sujet serait abordé et de vivre librement son amour pour Harm. Mais elle n'était pas comme ça. Elle avait également des sentiments pour Clay qu'elle ne pouvait ignorer et elle devait analyser tous les aspects de la situation avant de prendre une décision. Même si Clay ne lui donnait pas d'enfant, il pouvait lui apporter beaucoup d'autres choses.

Les trois adultes furent interrompus dans leurs pensées respectives par une petite tornade blonde qui fit irruption dans le salon.

- Tante Mac ! Tante Mac ! Cria le petit garçon en se jetant dans ses bras.

- Salut terreur ! Le salua Mac en le prenant dans ses bras.

Elle l'embrassa chaleureusement en se dirigeant vers les deux hommes.

- Alors mon grand ? Ça fait quoi d'avoir cinq ans ?

- Rien. Dit-il en haussant des épaules. Mais papa et maman m'ont acheté un vélo ! Tu veux le voir ?

- Oh oui, j'aimerais beaucoup. On ira tout à l'heure, ok ? Dit-elle en le reposant par terre.

- D'accord. Répondit-il un peu déçu en voyant qu'elle se dirigeait vers le parc de Jimmy.

- C'est qui, lui ? Demanda-t-il en désignant Clay du doigt.

Ils se regardèrent un instant interdits et Mac alla s'agenouiller près de lui.

- Lui, c'est Clayton. Mon fiancé. Et on ne montre pas du doigt, AJ.

Le petit garçon fronça le nez comme s'il réfléchissait et déclara :

- Ton fianc ? Comme ton amoureux ?

- Oui, si tu préfère. Mon amoureux.

AJ fit la moue et laissa son regard aller de Clay à Harm avant de le poser sur Mac. Il prit une profonde inspiration et avec toute la candeur qu'un enfant peut avoir demanda :

- Mais je croyais que c'était oncle Harm ton amoureux.

Clay leva un sourcil interrogateur vers Mac qui se mordait les lèvres. Quant à Harm, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rigoler intérieurement se demandant comment sa Marine allait se sortir de ça.

- Et bien, AJ…non. Tu vois, oncle Harm et moi on est…juste amis.

- Ah. Constata AJ déçu. Mais…

Il fut interrompu par des coups à la porte d'entrée et il se désintéressa immédiatement du sujet.

- C'est oncle AJ !!! J'y vais !

Il couru vers la porte laissant les trois autres muets.

Résidence des Roberts Fin de repas 

Dans le jardin en cette fin de printemps, le repas s'était déroulé dans la bonne humeur et c'était maintenant l'heure de souffler les bougies pour le petit AJ. Harriet déposa sur la table un énorme gâteau au chocolat qui déclencha un torrent d'exclamations de la part des invités. Le repas avait déjà été gargantuesque et tous déclaraient ne plus avoir de place pour quelque nourriture que ce soit. Harriet appela son fils qui jouait non loin de la table avec un avion que son oncle Harm lui avait offert pour venir souffler ses bougies. Il avait été étrangement calme durant tout le repas mais sa mère préféra mettre cela sur le fait qu'il était maintenant un grand garçon plutôt que sur le fait que quelque chose puisse le préoccuper.

Il s'installa fièrement sur les genoux de son oncle préféré tandis que son père allumait les bougies.

- Il faut que tu fasses un vœu avant de souffler, AJ. Lui dit Mac.

- Un seul ? Demanda-t-il suppliant.

- Oui, un seul sinon ça ne marchera pas. Lui répondit sa mère.

Le garçon réfléchit un instant et dit :

- Ça y est ! Je peux souffler maintenant ?

- Vas-y, mon grand. L'encouragea Harm.

- Tu m'aides ?

- Tu es grand, tu vas y arriver tout seul.

- Ok.

AJ prit une grande inspiration et souffla sur les bougies. Harm l'aida bien entendu discrètement et, satisfait de lui quand la derrière bougie s'éteignit, AJ s'applaudit. Les adultes firent de même en rigolant quand Harriet demanda :

- Alors, mon chéri, tu as fait quoi comme vœu ?

- Oncle Harm a dit que je pouvais pas le dire sinon il ne se réalisera pas.

- Oncle Harm a eu une bonne idée pour une fois. Plaisanta Mac en jetant un regard amusé vers son collègue.

Bud entreprit de servir tout le monde et la conversation reprit son cours. Mac observait amusée Harm et AJ qui étaient en face d'elle et qui dévoraient leur part. AJ s'était mis dans l'idée de faire manger Harm et à les voir tous les deux barbouillés de chocolat, c'était à se demander lequel des deux avait cinq ans ! Clay remarqua le regard de Sarah et se leva pour aller se resservir un verre sur la table qui tenait lieu de bar. Il savait qu'il avait déjà bu pas mal mais il en avait besoin pour passer au travers de l'après-midi qui s'annonçait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jaloux des regards énamourés que sa fiancée ne cessait de lancer inconsciemment à son collègue, même si c'était lui qu'elle allait bientôt épouser. Il se demandait s'il pourrait s'y habituer un jour. S'habituer au fait d'être le deuxième choix. Peut-être que ça n'était pas le cas mais en ce moment, c'est exactement ce qu'il ressentait et dans cette situation, la bouteille de whisky semblait son seul réconfort. Quant il revint s'asseoir, Mac ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard réprobateur vers son verre. Il la défia du regard et Mac ne dit rien, préférant éviter une scène devant ses amis. Elle savait que quand il avait un peu trop bu, il pouvait se montrer odieux. Jamais violent, mais odieux. L'échange entre les deux n'échappa pas à Harm qui comptait bien en reparler à Mac plus tard. Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant mais Mac détourna vivement la tête tandis que AJ tentait d'attirer l'attention de son oncle pour lui faire avaler une nouvelle bouchée.

Harriet aidée de Mac servit ensuite le café et les conversations continuèrent bon train. Excepté Clay qui s'était muré dans un silence taciturne, tous participaient vivement à la discussion sur les préparatifs et ses aléas du futur mariage de l'Amiral et de Meredith. AJ, qui était en train de s'amuser à dessiner avec ses doigts dans les restes de crème de l'assiette de son oncle, capta les bouts de phrases « amoureux » et  « mariage ». Instantanément, son petit cerveau se mit en ébullition et il demanda à Mac :

- Alors si lui c'est ton amoureux…Ça veut dire que vous allez vous marier ?

Le silence se fit immédiatement autour de la table et tous attendaient la réponse de Mac. Même Clay s'était retourné vers elle.

- Et bien…oui. C'est ce qui est prévu.

Le silence persista un instant et toutes les têtes convergèrent vers Harm avant qu'Harriet, voyant l'atmosphère s'alourdir sensiblement, ne s'écrie de façon un peu forcée :

- Oh, Madame, c'est formidable !!! Encore un mariage. Je suis tellement heureuse pour vous.

Toute l'assemblée la suivit et bientôt, Mac et Clay se retrouvèrent assaillis de félicitations. Harm n'avait pas bougé et fixait, les mâchoires crispées, son assiette, son esprit à dix milles lieux du brouhaha ambiant. Le petit AJ regardait avec curiosité toute cette agitation qui semblait avoir envahi tous les adultes sauf son oncle. Mais son esprit avait recommencé à bouillonner.

- Mais tu peux pas te marier avec lui ! S'écria-t-il soudain.

L'agitation s'interrompit immédiatement et ils le regardèrent tous surpris.

- Et pourquoi ça, jeune homme ? Demanda Clay sorti de sa torpeur.

- Parce que oncle Harm est amoureux de tante Mac. Donc il doit se marier avec elle !

Des rires gênés fusèrent autour de la table, chacun sachant bien qu'une part de vérité venait de sortir de la bouche de l'enfant.

- Les gosses ! S'exclama Harm en mettant sa main devant la bouche d'AJ pour l'empêcher de continuer.

- Mais tu me l'a dit !!! Parvint à dire AJ.

L'Amiral qui était en train de boire un verre d'eau en recrachât immédiatement le contenu en face de lui. Mac crut qu'elle allait défaillir, Clay était sur le point d'exploser, Harm cherchait désespérément une sortie de secours, et le couple Roberts se regardait se demandant comment tout ça n'allait pas tourner au vinaigre. Quant à Jen et Meredith, elle assistaient à la scène plutôt amusées.

- Mais c'est vrai ! Renchérit AJ. Tu dois te marier avec elle !

Harriet voyant que son fils persistait l'attrapa des genoux de son oncle.

- Allez, terreur. On va te débarbouiller. Regarde moi ce travail.

Elle prit le garçon par la main et l'entraîna vers la salle de bain. Autour de la table, un silence de mort s'était installé et Bud proposa :

- Hum… Quelqu'un prendra un digestif ?

- Vous pouvez me mettre une double dose, Roberts. Dit Clay à Bud sans le regarder mais en lançant un regard noir vers Harm.

- Hum…Bien, que dirais-tu d'une promenade digestive, ma chérie ? Demanda AJ à Meredith.

Elle se leva pour le suivre et une fois qu'ils furent sortis, Jen se sentant de trop commença à débarrasser la table et à ramener les affaires dans la cuisine. Mac se leva pour l'aider et Clay lui emboîta le pas mais s'arrêta dans le salon avec le verre que venait de lui donner Bud. Harm resta seul à la table se demandant ce qui pouvait encore arriver de pire. _« Ça t'apprendra à te confier à un gamin de cinq ans !»_ pensa-t-il. _« Tu sais bien que dans la famille se sont des gaffeurs. Pourquoi le fils devrait-il être différent ?»_ Il se demandait surtout si Mac lui en voudrait pour tout ce tapage involontaire mais pour l'instant, elle n'avait pas l'air disposée à discuter. Il prit soudain conscience que quelqu'un lui parlait :

- Pardon ?

- Tout va bien, Monsieur ? Demanda Bud perplexe.

- Oui…oui. Répondit-il faiblement. Je…Je vais aller faire un tour.

- Très bien. Lui répondit Bud en le regardant s'éloigner.

Il était triste pour son ami. Triste qu'il n'en soit pas autrement.

Plus tard 

**Sous la véranda…**

Harm appuyé contre la balustrade et plongé dans ses pensées ne l'entendit pas s'approcher de lui.

- Un dollar pour tes pensées, pilote.

Harm sursauta légèrement au son de la voix de Mac et se tourna vers elle avant de reprendre sa position initiale. Elle s'installa à ses côtés et ils restèrent silencieux. Mac l'observait discrètement du coin de l'œil et releva la crispation de ses mâchoires, signe qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait digéré ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt.

- Harm…Commença-t-elle doucement.

- Alors, tu vas l'épouser ? L'interrompit-il toujours sans la regarder.

- Je…Que voulais-tu que je réponde ? J'étais coincée.

- Je ne sais pas : peut-être me semblait bien indiqué. Enfin quoi, Mac ! Tu es avocate, tu dois trouver des arguments facilement ! A moins que tu saches finalement ce que tu veux…

- Et toi, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de dire ça à AJ ? Tu connais les parents ! S'emporta-t-elle voyant que Harm rejetait toute la faute sur elle.

Il fit un signe de la main comme pour lui dire de laisser tomber et le silence se réinstalla.

- Tu m'en veux toujours ? Retenta Mac quelques instants après.

- Je…non. C'est juste que ta réponse m'a pris par surprise. Mais, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à l'éventualité que tu…que vous…

- Je ne sais plus. Constata Mac tristement en comprenant où il voulait en venir. Je veux dire, c'est tellement merveilleux ce que nous vivons tous les deux, Harm. Mais est-ce suffisant ? Clay a beaucoup à m'offrir, il est stable, il…

- Il ne veut pas d'enfants. L'interrompit Harm.

- Je sais. Je vous ai entendu tout à l'heure. Répondit Mac en baissant la tête.

- Tu es prête à faire ce sacrifice ?

- Je…

- Écoute, Sarah. Je… Je n'en peux plus de cette situation. Je n'en peux plus de te partager avec lui. Je veux une réponse Mac. Je sais que c'est moi qui ai commencé ça mais là, maintenant, j'arrête de jouer. Je te veux pour moi. Et moi seul. Il faut que tu choisisses. Pour toi, pour moi, et aussi pour Clay.

- Harm…

- Non, Sarah. J'arrête tout. Je sais que c'est dur, mais je veux que la prochaine fois que tu viennes me voir ce soit pour ne plus me quitter. Si tu ne viens plus, je comprendrai.

Harm se tourna vers elle un instant et vit dans ses yeux le combat intérieur qu'elle menait. Il était dur avec elle mais il n'en pouvait plus. Pour sa santé mentale, et la sienne, il devait le faire quelle qu'en soit l'issue. Et si elle choisissait Clay, et bien il lui resterait ses souvenirs pour lui et il sera alors temps de changer d'air. Il regardait comme hypnotisé une larme qui coulait le long de la joue de Mac mais ne fit rien pour l'essuyer. Il savait que s'il la touchait il était perdu. Si elle lui demandait alors d'oublier tout ce qu'il venait de dire, il le ferait dans l'instant. Mac essuya son visage d'un revers de la main et poussa un grand soupir.

- Tu as sans doute raison. Ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Je vais…

- Ah te voil ! L'interrompit la voix pâteuse de Webb.

Les deux avocats se retournèrent comme un seul homme vers Clay qui avançait vers eux d'une démarche hésitante.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter ! Où Rabb est, Mackenzie n'est pas loin !

- Clay…Commença Mac.

- Je sais ! J'ai trop bu ! Et alors, faut bien que quelqu'un me tienne compagnie puisque ma fiancée fricotte avec son meilleur ami !

- Ne sois pas bête, Clay ! On discutait…

- Bien sûr ! Et moi je suis le pape ! Cria-t-il. Arrête de me prendre pour un imbécile, Sarah !

- Webb, je crois que vous n'avez pas vraiment…

- Ah non, Rabb ! Restez en dehors de ça ! Vous avez déjà eu votre moment de gloire tout à l'heure !

- Je…On va rentrer. Je crois que tu as besoin de repos. Déclara Mac.

- C'est ça, va chercher ton sac. Lui dit-il d'un ton dédaigneux.

Et il ajouta en regardant Harm des pieds à la tête :

- Je vais tenir compagnie à ton ami.

Mac hésita un instant et rentra finalement dans la maison pour faire ses adieux après avoir reçu un acquiescement de la tête de Harm signifiant que tout irait bien.

- Alors, Harm. Enchaîna Clay. Qu'est-ce que vous allez inventer cette fois-ci pour éviter le mariage de Sarah ? Vous avez déjà fait le coup du crash, alors quoi ? Un enlèvement, une balle mal placée ? Quoi ?

- Vous êtes pathétique Webb. Vous savez, je crois que je n'aurais pas grand chose à faire cette fois-ci. Vous êtes en train de faire tout le travail à ma place en vous comportant ainsi !

Clay marqua un temps d'arrêt comme s'il tentait de comprendre la portée des parole de Harm malgré son esprit embrumé mais ne put répliquer à cause du retour de Mac.

- En route. Dit-elle en l'attrapant par le bras et en l'entraînant vers l'allée.

Elle ne jeta pas un seul regard vers Harm, trop honteuse de ce qui se passait. Clay se laissa guider comme un enfant et Harm les regarda s'éloigner le cœur lourd pour Mac. Même si les évènements jouaient plutôt en sa faveur, il n'était pas ravi pour Mac qu'une fois de plus, son choix en matière d'homme n'ait pas été plus judicieux. Bien sûr, le comportement de Clay s'expliquait pour beaucoup par ce qu'il avait enduré l'année précédente mais cela n'excusait pas tout. Il pouvait simplement espérer que Mac prenne la bonne décision. Décision qu'il attendait avec impatience mais aussi appréhension. Quand il la vit monter du côté conducteur après avoir installé Clay, il quitta la véranda pour rejoindre les autres dans le jardin.

Voiture de Mac 

**Sur le chemin du retour…**

Mac conduisait en silence visiblement hors d'elle. Mais elle ne voulait pas se disputer avec lui quand il était dans cet état. Elle allait se contenter de le déposer et de prendre quelques jours pour réfléchir à la suite qu'elle comptait donner à sa vie.

Arrivée devant l'immeuble de Clay, elle coupa le moteur et descendit pour aller l'aider. Ils ne s'étaient toujours pas adressés la parole et ce n'est qu'une fois devant la porte de son appartement que Clay lui proposa :

- Tu reste, Chérie ?

- Je ne crois pas, non. Tu as besoin de te reposer. Et moi de réfléchir.

Elle ouvrit la porte et le précéda à l'intérieur.

- Allez…Insista-t-il en l'attirant à lui et en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Mac le repoussa gentiment en détourna la tête pour éviter le baiser qu'il tentait de lui plaquer sur les lèvres.

- Clay ! Arrête ! Pas maintenant.

Il la lâchât subitement et se dirigea vers son bar pour se servir un verre.

- C'est à cause de lui ?

- Clay, tu ne crois pas que tu as déjà assez bu ?

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

Mac poussa un long soupir avant de lui répondre.

- Écoute. J'ai besoin de réfléchir…

- C'est lui, j'en étais sûr !

- Oh arrête avec ça maintenant ! Ce n'est à cause de personne, OK ? Franchement, tu ne me facilites pas la tâche ! Je te laisse à tes amours alcooliques. Je t'appellerai plus tard.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte pour partir mais il la rattrapa par le bras.

- Je t'en prie, Sarah, excuse-moi. C'est juste que… Avec tout ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, j'ai paniqué.

Mac le regarda peinée et passa tendrement une main sur sa joue.

- Il va falloir qu'on parle, Clay. Et sérieusement. Tu ne peux pas continuer à te détruire comme ça. Tu dois voir quelqu'un. J'ai déjà vécu ça et je sais où ça mène. Je ne veux pas repasser par là Clay. Alors, si tu m'aimes, si tu veux qu'on fasse notre vie ensemble, il va falloir changer les choses.

Il resta un instant silencieux le temps d'assimiler ses paroles. Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, Mac continua :

- Clay ? Tu m'as entendue ?

Il releva la tête vers elle et un léger air de défit dans les yeux répondit :

- Tu sais que je t'aime, Sarah. Et je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi. Mais il faut que ce soit donnant-donnant. Si je renonce à ça, dit-il en désignant son verre de la tête, si j'accepte de me faire soigner, alors je veux que tu renonces à lui.

Mac le regarda interdite et déglutit péniblement. Il venait de lui poser un ultimatum qu'elle n'était pas certaine d'être capable d'honorer malgré l'affection qu'elle avait pour lui.

- Je…Je t'appelle dans quelques jours. Finit-elle par répondre.

- Je t'aime, Sarah. Dit-il tandis qu'elle refermait la porte derrière elle.

Mac rejoignit sa voiture comme une automate. Elle conduisit aveuglement pendant un certain temps, droit devant elle, puis tournant à gauche, et à droite sans aller nulle part. Elle se moquait d'où elle allait, trop occupée à penser. L'heure était venue de prendre une décision pour son avenir. Elle devait choisir entre deux hommes qu'elle aimait, chacun d'une manière différente, c'est vrai, mais elle les aimait tous les deux. Pourtant elle devait faire un choix.

Et elle n'y arrivait pas. Plus elle essayait d'y réfléchir, plus sa tête devenait vide. Comme si son esprit était parti en vacances et qu'elle était restée avec son corps. Ça la frustrait. Énormément. Et elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire traîner sa réflexion en longueur, puisque Harm lui avait demandé de ne revenir le voir que quand sa décision serait prise, et qu'elle devrait, un jour ou l'autre, se montrer au boulot.

De toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas prendre cette décision sans l'avoir revu avant car la façon dont ils s'étaient séparés plus tôt ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Elle se rendit compte qu'au fil de ses réflexions, elle avait pris la direction de chez Harm, après de nombreux détours, et elle était maintenant devant chez lui. Elle resta dans la voiture un bon moment avant de se décider à en sortir. Elle ignorait quoi dire à Harm quand il lui demanderait quelle était sa décision. Et elle appréhendait sa réaction quand elle lui dirait qu'elle ne l'avait pas encore prise. Et si il refusait de la voir ? Et si il se mettait en colère ?

Elle ressassait encore ses craintes lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur le couloir menant à l'appartement de Harm.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et franchi la distance qui la séparait de sa porte.

Appartement de Harm 

Au moment où elle allait frapper, les paroles de Harm la frappèrent de plein fouet « _Je veux que la prochaine fois que tu viennes me voir se soit pour ne plus me quitter. Si tu ne viens plus, je comprendrai._ »

« Oh non ! Pensa-t-elle. Il va croire que j'ai pris ma décision et que je l'ai choisi et il sera heureux et je vais encore une fois lui briser le cœur ! »

Elle recula de quelques pas, prit son portable et composa le numéro de Harm. Celui-ci répondit après quelques sonneries.

- Hé, c'est Mac. Ne dit rien ! Hum… je suis dans le couloir juste devant ta porte… hum… Je n'ai pas pris de décisions encore, mais, euh… j'avais juste besoin de te voir avant, et euh… Je comprendrai si tu préfères ne pas m'ouvrir…

Les deux amants restèrent silencieux un moment, à tel point que Mac commença à croire qu'Harm n'avait pas écouté. D'une voix hésitante elle l'interpella.

- Euh, Harm… ?

- Oui…

Mac soupira et en glissant contre le mur face à la porte poursuivi.

- C'est une situation difficile à gérer… Et tu sais le plus dur ? C'est que j'ai à prendre la décision probablement la plus importante de ma vie, et je ne peux même pas demander conseil à mon meilleur ami, parce que ça le concerne.

- Tu le regrettes ?

- Non. Je ne regrette pas ça, non. Mais je regrette d'avoir perdu mon meilleur ami dans la mêlée. Maintenant je suis toute seule et ça me fait peur. Et si je prenais la mauvaise décision…

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un Harm à la fois concerné et meurtri.

Ils se regardèrent un moment, les yeux de Mac emplis de larmes stagnantes. Finalement, il lui fit un petit sourire triste qu'elle lui rendit.

« Lève-toi et entre. » Fut sa seule réponse.

Elle le suivit à l'intérieur et ils restèrent en silence, évitant de se regarder.

- Eau ? Caf ? Thé glac ?

- Eau ça ira très bien, merci.

Un nouveau silence pesant s'installa.

Harm sentant le malaise grandir entre eux cherchait désespérément un sujet de conversation. Il n'avait pas envie d'amener le sujet sur ce qui l'avait conduite ici, sachant que ça allait être désagréable, et elle ne semblait pas disposée à parler. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus avoir l'air de vouloir éviter le sujet en parlant totalement d'autre chose. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à venir ici, et probablement qu'elle-même ne le savait pas, mais ce silence était insoutenable, ce qui le poussa à dire la chose la plus déplacée qu'il aurait pu dire :

- Tu as oublié ta robe de nuit la dernière fois, elle est sur ma table de nuit…

« Bravo Rabb ! » pensa-t-il « Quel bon moyen de lancer la conversation avec une Marine visiblement tourmentée. Lui rappeler qu'elle trompe son fiancé avec toi, c'est comme ça que tu comptes marquer des points ? »

- Ah. Merci.

Pour se sortir de cette situation, Harm essaya d'esquiver en lui disant qu'avant qu'elle appelle, il était en train de réparer un joint dans la salle de bain et qu'il ferait mieux d'aller fermer la pression de l'eau avant qu'il n'y ait trop de dégâts.

- Ah, oui, bien sur, vas-y.

Pendant ce temps, Mac en profita pour aller chercher sa robe de nuit, mais en la prenant, une vague de souvenirs la submergea. Elle s'assit au milieu du lit et se laissa aller à ses pensées, le regard vide fixé sur la nuisette.

C'est ainsi que Harm la trouva.

Elle le regarda s'asseoir à côté d'elle en silence. Lorsque leurs regards se rencontrèrent, elle détourna les yeux, gênée.

Un combat intérieur se déroulait en elle. Elle souffrait beaucoup. Autant du poids de la décision qu'elle devait prendre que de ce sentiment de honte et de dégoût du mal qu'elle avait pu faire à Webb, même s'il n'était pas au courant. Peu importait pour Mac, **elle**, elle savait.

Elle avait peur de tout perdre, Harm **et** Webb, et du coup de leur faire du mal à tous les deux. Elle avait déjà beaucoup fait souffrir Harm, et par sa simple présence en cet endroit, elle trahissait son fiancé.

Elle leva des yeux paniqués vers Harm, qui s'en aperçut tout de suite.

- Sarah, Sarah… Tout va bien aller ok ?

Elle détourna le regard de nouveau alors qu'il prit ses mains dans les siennes.

- Je suis là… Je… Je sais que je ne peux pas t'aider à prendre cette décision, je sais que je ne peux pas faire semblant de ne pas ressentir ce que je ressens pour redevenir juste le meilleur ami et que je ne dois pas non plus mettre de pression sur toi, mais pour le moment, tu peux compter sur moi, je serai toujours là.

Il fit une pose, ne sachant plus quoi dire ou faire pour la rassurer elle avait l'air tellement fragile et vulnérable, et même si elle l'aurait probablement tué s'il le lui avait dit, elle ressemblait à une petite fille perdue. Une petite fille au prise avec des problèmes de grands.

Il aurait tant voulu l'aider, il aurait tant voulu lui retirer sa peine et sa douleur, il aurait voulu anéantir tout ce qui la torturait. Ça lui était impossible et il le savait. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était être là pour elle, et encore là, il n'était pas sur que ça lui soit très bénéfique, au contraire. Mais jamais il ne l'aurait laissée comme ça, jamais.

Soudain, elle releva la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux, une étincelle de désespoir dans son regard.

- J'ai peur Harm. J'ai peur de prendre la mauvaise décision.

Alors que ses yeux devenaient humides, Harm répliqua :

- Hey, ma chérie… Arrête de penser, tu te fais du mal. Laisse toi aller…

Il prit une de ses mains et la posa sur son cœur.

- Tu sens mon cœur battre ?

Mac hocha la tête.

- Il bat pour toi.

Elle baissa les yeux, ne sachant encore moins quoi penser après ce demi aveu.

- Et tu sais pourquoi il bat si vite ?

Elle secoua légèrement la tête en signe de négation.

- Sarah, regarde moi.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

- C'est à cause de tous les sentiments que tu fais naître en moi. Je me fais du souci pour toi. Je… J'ai peur pour toi, et euh…

Il prit une grande inspiration avant de continuer :

- Sarah, je t'aime.

Pour seule réponse, d'un geste vif, elle se jeta dans ses bras et le serra de toutes ses forces comme si elle avait peur qu'il disparaisse.

Il ne put voir le regard torturé et paniqué de Mac alors qu'il dessinait des cercles dans son dos pour la rassurer. Il murmura de nouveau:

- Laisse toi aller, Sarah, laisse moi t'aider à aller mieux… Laisse moi faire, je suis l

Il la détacha doucement de lui et déposa un baiser sur le dessus de sa tête, en la tenant toujours le plus possible tout contre lui.

Comme il le lui avait murmuré, elle se laissa faire, ne demandant rien d'autre que ce qu'il était en train de lui donner : son amour.

Elle ferma les yeux alors que ses baisers descendaient fébrilement jusqu'à sa joue. Il y avait quelque chose de désespéré autant dans sa façon de l'embrasser comme s'il voulait lui prouver à quel point il l'aimait que dans sa façon à elle de s'accrocher à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Après tout, lui aussi risquait de perdre énormément.

Alors qu'il déposa un baiser sur son œil clos, deux larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. C'est alors qu'elle rechercha sa bouche et le baiser qui suivit fut la marque d'un désespoir profond.

Il lui retira sa veste printanière alors qu'ils s'allongeaient tous les deux sur le lit. Cette nuit-là ils firent l'amour comme si la fin du monde devait arriver au bout de la nuit…

Le lendemain matin, Harm fut le premier à se réveiller. Il se rapprocha d'elle, qui durant la nuit s'était repliée en position fœtale, dos à lui, la reprit dans ses bras et profita de ces instants de calme pour savourer le simple bonheur de la savoir dans ses bras. À cet instant, il se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir sans se battre. Il avait décidé de ne pas mettre de pression sur elle, de ne pas l'influencer dans sa décision, mais la seule pensée qu'il pourrait la tenir ainsi pour la dernière fois lui était insupportable. Il devait faire quelque chose qui la ferait le choisir lui. Coûte que coûte.

Alors qu'elle émergeait doucement sous les caresses paresseuses des doigts de Harm qui roulaient sur son bras, celui-ci lui souffla à l'oreille :

- Tu sais, moi je veux des enfants…

Mauvaise idée. Mac ne réagit pas du tout comme il l'avait espéré. Pire, elle réagit très mal à cette remarque. Elle se dégagea de son étreinte et se tourna vers lui en s'asseyant.

- Tu dis ça pour m'influencer. Tu profites de mon différend avec Clay pour me pousser à rompre. Constata-t-elle avec une pointe de colère. Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu oserais !

Il se releva également pour lui faire face et protesta :

- Mais Sarah…

- Il n'y a pas de « Mais Sarah… » ! Tu me mets de la pression, je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Ah ! J'aurais dû m'en douter.

Devant la réaction irrationnelle de Mac, Harm sentit l'énervement le gagner également.

- Mais c'est vrai Sarah ! Je sais que tu veux des enfants, et je sais que tu seras malheureuse si tu sacrifies ça. À la limite, je veux bien te laisser partir si c'est pour te rendre plus heureuse, mais je refuse de le faire si c'est pour que tu sois malheureuse ! Et apparemment Webb ne te donnera pas ce qu'il te faut pour te rendre heureuse !

- Tu ne me **laissera** pas partir ?!? Je suis pas un chat ou un…un hamster ! Si je veux partir, c'est pas toi qui va m'en empêcher !

Mac était survoltée, se laissant aller à la colère et lançant des paroles d'une indignation qui n'avait pas lieu d'être.

- Et puis, je suis sure qu'il changera d'avis un jour ou l'autre ! J'arriverai à le faire changer d'avis ! Je… Je lui apprendrai à aimer les enfants ! Et puis on sera très heureux !

Voyant que Mac semblait être en train de prendre sa décision sur un coup de colère, Harm se força à se calmer, à redevenir rationnel le pire à faire dans ce cas là, c'était de s'emporter comme elle, ça pourrait très vite dégénérer.

Il tenta de poser sa main gentiment sur l'avant bras sa partenaire, mais elle le reçut comme un choc électrique et se leva brusquement, entraînant le drap avec elle, en hurlant « Ne me touche pas ! ».

Des éclairs dansaient dans ses yeux, on aurait dit deux orages noirs.

- Je ne **vais** pas quitter Clay, Harm ! Je l'aime ! Je vais faire ma vie avec lui et je serai** heureuse** ! Plus heureuse que je ne pourrai jamais l'être avec toi !

Elle ne croyait pas vraiment ce qu'elle venait de dire, mais son esprit était tellement embrouillé par la colère… Une colère qui avait pris des proportions injustifiées.

Harm était totalement déboussolé par l'attitude de Mac. Était-elle sérieuse à propos de sa décision de rester avec Webb ? Pensait-elle vraiment qu'il ne pourrait pas la rendre heureuse ?

- Sarah, qu'est-ce que tu racontes, on pourrait être très heureux si seulement tu nous donnais une chance !

Oups, ce n'était pas exactement la façon dont il voulait lui dire… Mais sa colère était contagieuse.

- Je n'en crois pas un seul mot ! On ne serait jamais capable de vivre avec ça à temps plein, Harm ! Ça ne pourra jamais marcher en dehors de ce qu'on partage déjà, c'est-à-dire le sexe et le travail !

Il s'était levé pour lui faire face, restant à une distance raisonnable pour éviter tout débordement de la part de la Marine. C'est en la regardant droit dans les yeux, sur le ton le plus calme qu'il pouvait adopter vu les circonstances qu'il répliqua :

- C'est faux ça, Sarah. On ne partage pas que le sexe et le travail. On partage beaucoup plus que ça ! On a des sentiments très forts l'un pour l'autre, ça tu ne peux pas le nier. Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi je t'aime idiot, c'est pas ça le problème !

- Alors il est o ???

- Ce n'est pas suffisant ! On ne pourra jamais supporter d'être « un couple », Harm ! Pour l'instant ça va bien, on n'a pas besoin de partager tout ce que les vrais couples partagent, tout ce qu'on partage c'est un lit ! Qu'est-ce qui arrivera quand le désir va s'éteindre, hein ? On ne pourra jamais être un couple comme Bud et Harriet, on ne pourra jamais être aussi heureux qu'eux, tu vis pour le mouvement, tu es accro à l'adrénaline, et la combinaison de nous deux ça ne pourra jamais marcher ! On se fera du mal et on divorcera dans deux ans, et pendant ce temps je serais passée à côté d'une vie heureuse avec Clay !

- Une vie heureuse… sans enfants ? Ne put s'empêcher de répliquer Harm avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

Deuxième mauvaise idée et il le réalisa au moment où les mots sortaient de sa bouche, regrettant déjà. Il venait tout juste de revenir à la case départ, à lui rappeler ce pourquoi elle s'était mise en colère.

La réaction de Mac fut immédiate. Elle leva les bras en signe d'exaspération et laissa échapper un soupir d'exaspération et de colère, l'air de dire « Tu comprends rien espèce d'imbécile, tu m'énerves ! » en le regardant avec un air méchant. Ses yeux brillaient de colère.

Le classique « Tu sais que tu es belle quand tu es en colère ? » vint à l'esprit de Harm, mais il le repoussa aussitôt, sachant très bien que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Il la rendrait encore plus remontée contre lui.

Elle attrapa la robe qu'elle avait portée à l'anniversaire du petit A.J. et l'enfila rapidement. Voyant qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, il tenta de la retenir par le bras. Elle se dégagea vivement et lui hurla de nouveau « Ne me touche pas, je t'ai dit ! » avant de partir en courant et en claquant la porte, laissant derrière elle un Harm qui en était encore à se demander comment tout ceci avait bien pu arriver.

Sur le chemin du retour, Mac faillit bien avoir deux ou trois accidents, et ce fut un miracle si elle arriva en un seul morceau. Elle gravit les escaliers quatre à quatre et entra chez elle comme une tornade, manquant de briser sa clé à force de vouloir aller trop vite.

Tandis qu'elle refermait violemment la porte derrière elle, sa vue commençait à s'embrouiller. La réalisation de son comportement irrationnel et des événements des dernières semaines lui tombèrent dessus d'un seul coup. Sa colère n'avait aucun sens, elle ne servait qu'à cacher une seule chose : sa douleur. Son intense, et terrible douleur.

Et elle craqua. Elle se laissa glisser le long de la porte, comme si les larmes pressaient sur elle pour la coller au sol. Des larmes, il y en eut beaucoup. Elle pleura, et pleura sans cesse. Elle resta comme ça durant plusieurs minutes, des heures, des jours, elle n'aurait su le dire.

Enfin, elle se libérait du poids qui la pesait.

--------------

Fin dans les deux prochains chapitres. Alors souvenez vous : il y a deux fins, une pour ceux qui ne désirent que les fins heureuses (sous « Le cœur ») et l'autre (sous « La raison »).


	3. Le coeur

QG du Jag 

**10 jours plus tard**

**Bureau de Harm**

Harm et Bud étaient en train de revoir leur ligne de défense pour un procès qui devait se tenir le lendemain quand il furent interrompus par des coups à la porte du bureau.

- Entrez ! Cria Harm légèrement agacé.

Après Coates qui était venue lui apporter des documents et Harriet un fax, c'était la troisième interruption en quelques minutes.

Mac ouvrit la porte un dossier à la main et demanda presque timidement :

- Désolée de vous déranger. Une urgence dans l'affaire Rodriguez.

Harm la regarda avec étonnement puis, comprenant rapidement le comment du pourquoi, il se tourna vers Bud :

- Vous nous excusez, Lieutenant ? Nous reprendrons cela plus tard.

- Mais, Monsieur… commença Bud. Le procès commence demain et nous sommes loin…

- Je règle ce…problème. L'interrompit Harm en jetant un regard en biais vers Mac. Et je vous retrouve dans votre bureau.

- Très bien, Monsieur. Répondit Bud en se levant pour quitter la pièce.

Il referma la porte du bureau derrière lui non sans avoir jeté auparavant un regard suspicieux sur les deux officiers qui semblaient attendre qu'il ait quitté les lieux. Il savait pertinemment que les charges contre le Caporal Rodriguez avaient été abandonnées la semaine précédente. Il ne savait pas ce que ces deux-là étaient en train de trafiquer mais les connaissant, il préférait ne pas le savoir. Il prit, l'air pensif, le chemin de son propre bureau et croisa son épouse les bras chargés de dossiers.

- Tout va bien, chéri ? Lui demanda-t-elle devant son air soucieux.

- Oh, excuse-moi. Je ne t'avais pas vue. Tu vas chez le Capitaine ?

- Oui, ces dossiers viennent d'arriver des archives pour lui.

- Je serais toi, j'éviterais. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe là-dedans mais, à mon avis, il vaut mieux ne pas trop en savoir ! Vien, je vais t'aider.

Il lui prit des bras une partie des dossiers et ils s'en retournèrent ensemble vers le plateau. Harriet lui demanda sur un air de confidence.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « ce qui se passe là-dedans » ? Il est avec qui ?

- Le Colonel.

- Mac ?

- Ben oui. Tu en connais une autre ici ?

- Tu crois que…qu'ils…

- Je n'en sais rien.

Il déposa les dossiers sur le bureau de sa femme et se dirigea vers le sien. Harriet s'assit à sa place les yeux rêveurs, tournés vers le couloir qui menait au bureau du capitaine.

Bureau de Harm 

**Au même moment…**

- Le dossier Rodriguez…hein ? L'interrogea Harm en levant un sourcil.

- Oui. Il y a du nouveau…Dit Mac en lui tendant la chemise cartonnée.

- Du nouveau ? Demanda-t-il en se saisissant du dossier.

Leurs doigts se frôlèrent et Harm attrapa la main de Mac comme il l'avait fait un peu plus d'un mois auparavant. Il passa son doigt sur l'anneau d'or qui ornait son annulaire et déclara d'une voix qu'il voulait sans émotion.

- Oui…en effet, du nouveau apparemment.

Mac sourit doucement en regardant son pouce caresser le bijou et referma sa main sur la sienne.

- Oui, un certain marin a fait de moi une honnête femme ce week-end.

- Vraiment ? Et je le connais ce mystérieux marin ?

- Ça se pourrait. Il est grand, brun, têtu, arrogant, il a ce sourire irrésistible qui peut lui faire obtenir n'importe quoi… enfin, vous savez, le type pilote quoi !

- Je vois. Un sourire avec lequel il peut tout obtenir ? Intéressant à savoir ça ! Répondit Harm en lui en retournant un certifié Rabb.

Mac se mit à rire en retirant sa main et le frappa sur la tête avec la chemise cartonnée qui était en fait vide.

- Harm ! Tu es impossible ! Je devrais finalement peut-être faire annuler tout ça.

Harm se leva d'un bond et elle se retrouva en un instant dans ses bras. Sa « crise » de la semaine précédente était oubliée. Elle s'était finalement excusée de son comportement démesuré lui expliquant pourquoi elle avait réagit comme ça. Mais cette explosion avait eu un effet salvateur sur elle et c'est sans hésitation qu'elle avait dit oui à la proposition de Harm d'aller se marier en catimini à Atlantic City.

- N'y pense même pas, Marine. Tu as dit oui, et c'est pour la vie.

Il déposa un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres avant de continuer.

- Mais le dossier Rodriguez comme excuse pour venir me trouver, quand même. Tu aurais pu faire mieux. Bud n'est pas né de la dernière pluie et s'il en parle à sa femme….

- J'avais envie de venir saluer mon mari. Dit Mac en lui caressant la joue. Pour m'assurer que ce n'était pas un rêve.

- Oh, je peux t'assurer que tout ça est bien réel et que tu es collée avec moi pour encore de nombreuses années. Je ne te reproche pas l'idée. C'est juste que je vois déjà d'ici les roues tourner dans la tête de la pauvre Harriet.

- Quelle importance ? N'a-t-on pas dit que nous le ferions aujourd'hui ?

- C'est vrai…Tu es prête ?

- Est-on jamais prête pour ce genre de confrontation ?

- Courage, Marine. A nous deux, nous parviendrons bien à maîtriser un ancien commando !

- Hum, hum. Répondit Mac peu convaincue.

- En route mauvaise graine ! Je n'ai pas épousé une poule mouillée !

- Je vais te montrer si je suis une poule mouillée !

Sur ce, Mac prit sa main dans la sienne et le traîna hors de son bureau. Il traversèrent le plateau main dans la main sous les regards ébahis de l'équipe du Jag qui avait cessé toute activité à leur passage. Harriet les contemplait la bouche ouverte n'en croyant toujours pas ses yeux. Le Colonel et le Capitaine, main dans la main, en plein milieu du Jag…mais surtout dans le bureau de leur supérieur.

Le brouhaha recommença peu à peu sur le plateau et elle ne sortit de sa torpeur que quand elle entendit la voix de Bud à ses côtés qui l'appelait.

- Est-ce que j'ai bien vu ce que je viens de voir ? Lui demanda-t-elle les yeux toujours rivés sur la porte fermée du bureau de L'Amiral.

- VOUS VOUS ÊTES QUOI ?????????????????????????????? Entendit-on rugir dans le bureau de l'Amiral.

- Je crois que tu n'as pas rêvé, chérie. Lui répondit Bud. Il semblerait qu'il y en a deux qui ont fait une grosse bêtise !

FIN

---------------------------------

Note : Partie écrite par Myriam


	4. La raison

**QG du JAG**

**10 jours plus tard**

**Bureau de Harm**

Mac prit une grande inspiration avant de cogner à la porte, sachant que ce qu'elle allait lui dire allait changer leur vie à jamais.

- Entrez ! Cria Harm.

À la vue de Mac, Harm se raidit. Il ne l'avait pas revue depuis cette fameuse nuit où elle lui avait balancé à la figure des choses horribles. Mais pour lui, tout lui était pardonné. Tout ce qu'il attendait, c'était ce qu'elle allait lui dire maintenant : son choix.

- Mac… Entre, entre !

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et avança résolument vers lui. Elle avait repris de l'assurance, se redisant qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision.

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle lança.

- Ne dis rien, et laisse-moi parler. Écoute-moi jusqu'au bout, ok ?

Il hocha la tête, un peu effrayé de ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Elle ne dirait pas ça si elle avait plaqué Webb, si ?

- D'abord je voulais m'excuser pour mon attitude la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu. J'ai été horrible, je n'ai aucune excuse, mais j'espère que tu pourras me pardonner quand même.

Le soulagement se lut sur son visage et il sourit. Peut-être que si finalement. Il se leva.

- Bien sûr, Sarah ! C'est tout oublié.

- Merci.

Elle lui sourit timidement.

- Alors je dois te dire qu'avant de venir chez toi ce soir-là, lorsque j'ai déposé Clay chez lui, je lui ai posé des conditions pour que l'on continue ensemble. Il était saoul et il m'a répondu que s'il les acceptait, je devrais renoncer à toi… Comme ami bien sûr, il n'est pas au courant de…

Pendant une seconde, Harm eu très peur qu'elle lui annonce qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais le voir.

- Bref, bien sûr, je n'aurais jamais accepté ça !

Harm poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de faire le tour de son bureau pour lui faire face. Autant elle semblait sûre d'elle, autant elle était nerveuse. Elle parlait très vite.

- Mais deux jours après il m'a rappelée, sobre, et il a demandé qu'on se voie pour discuter. Donc on s'est vu, et on a parlé et parlé et parlé, et crié un peu aussi, mais au bout du compte, on a réussi à s'entendre. La première chose qu'il m'a dite c'est qu'il retirait ce qu'il avait dit à propos de toi. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas me demander ça et s'est excusé. Puis il a accepté de se faire soigner… Pour son alcoolisme, tu sais. Là il est dans une cure pour 28 jours, mais après tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Il a dit qu'il essayerait d'être plus souvent là, et il a même dit que si ça me tenait tant à cœur d'avoir des enfants, il reconsidérerait la question.

Harm était interdit, sachant maintenant très bien qu'elle allait lui annoncer qu'elle avait choisi de rester avec Webb. C'était tout son monde qui s'écroulait. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui dit ensuite.

- Et on a décidé de partir à Atlantic City pour se marier avant qu'il ne rentre en cure.

La nouvelle eut sur Harm l'équivalent d'un coup de pied dans le ventre.

- Euh… Quoi ?

Mac leva timidement sa main à laquelle un anneau incrusté de diamants était venu tenir compagnie à la bague de fiançailles.

- Oh, je vois…

Ils restèrent tous les deux un moment en silence, alors que Harm essayait de reprendre ses esprits.

- Hé bien, euh, félicitations. Lança t'il, n'en pensant pas un mot.

- Merci…

Mac était tout aussi embarrassée que lui.

- Et la lune de miel ?

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait demandé ça ? Il ne voulait pas savoir !

- À son retour. Répondit-elle rapidement.

- Oh, bien… Hum, excusez moi, Mac, mais j'ai du travail en retard.

- Oh, oui, bien sur…

Elle savait très bien que c'était un moyen de la faire partir. Elle se sentait affreusement mal de savoir qu'elle lui faisait du mal. Elle l'aimait, après tout et elle doutait qu'il puisse un jour redevenir son meilleur ami, et ça la chagrinait.

Après qu'elle eut fermé la porte derrière elle, il sortit une feuille de son tiroir. C'était une demande de transfert, et elle était déjà remplie…

Il prit son téléphone, lentement.

- Quartier-maître Coates ? Pouvez vous venir dans mon bureau s'il vous plait, j'aurai des papier que je voudrais que vous transmettiez à l'Amiral.

FIN

-------------------------------------

Note : Partie écrite par Aurélie (moi =P)


End file.
